getting to normal
by brittswarek
Summary: Andy leaves Luke it turns bad but Sam is there. i own no right to Rookie Blue
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is my second fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy. I will try to make sure this story has no mistakes in it.**_

Andy and Traci walked into the girls locker room.

"Okay Andy talk now. You have been quiet all day" Traci said making sure no one was in the room.

"I'm leaving Luke"

"Why? I thought he was what you wanted"

"No remember 'fake it till you make it' well I don't want to fake it anymore. And there is something going on with him and JO."

"What do you mean something going to with him and Jo?"

"There is something going on between them. I don't know but I do know I'm leaving him"

"Where are you going?"

"For tonight a hotel after I tell him. I've been looking at apartments for a while and I'm fixing to sign a lease on one."

"So you have been thinking about this for a while. Why haven't you told me?"

"Because you think Luke is right for me. And he isn't. I haven't been happy for a while now. I'm only happy when…." She didn't finish

"I know I just though you wanted someone Safe?"

"I do and I don't feel safe with Luke. I feel safe with him"

"I get it. So are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah you bet. I mean we have been dancing around our feeling since the blackout."

"I know. Now we better get to parade before we get yelled at"

"Let's go"

Sam and Andy were partner's today like they are always. Sam could notice she wasn't herself for a while.

"McNally, what's wrong with you. Your never this quite"

"I though you like quite"

"Well that was until I got used to it" he said smiling at her. "So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Umm… Just thinking"

"So your over thinking something?"

"How do you do that. You know when I'm over thinking or when something is bugging me? I mean Luke doesn't even notice."

"I'm a better cop that he is"

"True"

"So let me hear it what is bugging you? Or what are you thinking about?"

'you' she thought to herself. "Umm… just that I think things are moving to Fast with Luke and I'm wanting to slow down."

"Andy truth now"

"God I hate when you do that"

"So are you going to tell me?"

"I'm leaving Luke?"

"Why if I may ask?"

"I'm not happy"

"Well just to let you know I'm here for you. You can call me to talk or anything"

"Thanks Sam"

They went to whole day just talking about the day and stuff like that. When they got back to the Station Sam asked "You need help to move. I mean I do have a truck"

"No thanks. Most of my stuff is in storage. But that thanks anyway"

"Okay just remember if you need to call don't hesitate"

"I won't"

When she got to the house she was moving out of. Luke was already there. He was drunk too but asleep. Andy though it was going to be easy to get out. She was going to leave a note. The first thing she did was go to the freezer and get the Jar out with Sam name on it.

"Your officially of the ice" She said to herself.

She went through the house getting all of her things up. When she heard Luke getting up. Luke got up and look at her bag near the door. He took another swig and is Vodka.

"Andy what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm leaving you. I'm not happy and haven't been for a while"

"You're not leaving me"

"Watch me. Oh and Jo left a message on the machine. She wanting to talk about the other night at hotel. I put her ring back where I found it" She said going to pick up her bag.

"Andy your not leaving me" He said pushing her against the wall

"Luke you need to back the fuck off now"

"No. Your not leaving me."

Andy pushed him off of her. And bent down to pick up her bag

"I said you not leaving me" Luke said hitting her.

"You son of a bitch" Andy said with one hand on head with the other she hit him

Luke started hitting her like she was a man. Andy was screaming for him to stop. When he finally did. He walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink. He saw the jar was out on the counter top.

"So Sam is off the ice" He yelled throwing the jar at her. Breaking glass was all over her.

Andy grabbed her stuff and ran outside. She pulled out her phone calling Sam.

Sam heard his phone ring looked at the what time it was. He thought who in the hell is calling me this late. He picking up the phone and looked who was calling him

**Incoming call…**

**McNally :D**

He answered the Phone "McNally do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sam I need you to get me and bring Oliver he is on duty?"

Sam jumped up. "Andy what's wrong"

"Sam just hurry" She hung up the phone.

He pulled on some cloths. And Called Oliver. "Oliver meet me over at McNally's something is wrong"

Sam was there before Oliver. He jumped out of the Truck and started running up the house until her heard crying around cars. He looked over there and saw Andy crying.

"Andy are you okay. What happen?"

"He's drunk" Andy had no idea what she looked like. But she knew it was bad when she saws Sam' face.

"Did he do this to you? I'm going to kill him!" Sam said starting to go to the door.

"Sammy what's wrong. Where is McNally?" Oliver said pulling up.

Andy jumped up "Oliver stop him before he kills Luke"

Oliver took one look at Andy and ran Sam stopping him. Andy was running to catch up to him.

"Sam look at me" Andy said. "Look at me!" Sam stopped and Looked at her

"Andy he did this to you. He had no right to do this to you"

"I know. That's why I had you call Oliver so he can arrest him"

"Why didn't you just call him?"

"Because I need someone right now"

"Why didn't you call Traci. Andy If you hadn't of stopped me I would kill him"

"I called you because you make me feel safe. And I need to feel safe"

"Okay but your going to the hospital."

Oliver had called for backup. Dov and Chris jumped out of the car running over to Olive whom had Luke putting him the back of his car.

"What happened? Why are you arresting Luke?" Chris asked

Oliver looked over at Sam and Andy. Chris saw a little of Andy's face. "You son of Bitch" Chris said hitting the car. He ran over to Andy. "Andy are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"No she not" Sam said looking at her. "I'm fixing to take her to the hospital"

"Andy what happened. I'm sorry but I have to take you statement"

"It's fine. Well I decide I was leaving him. When I came home he was passed out on the couch. So I decided to start to pack all the things I had her."

"Okay. What happened next"

"I told him I was leaving him. That Jo called saying she wanted to talk about the other night at a hotel room. And I put her ring back where I found it. He pinned be against the wall saying I wasn't leaving him. I pushed him off of me. Went to go pick up my bag he hit me. I hit him back then he started hitting me like I was guy. He went into the kitchen 'say I told you were not leaving me' then he saw a jar I took out of the freezer and yelled about it and threw it at me."

"Okay thanks Andy. I'm going to let Sam take you to the hospital and I will check on you later"

"Okay I just have to go get my stuff I don't want to come back here"

"I'll go get it Andy just tell where it is" Sam said

Sam went into the house to get Andy's stuff he could see where he hit in there. He saw the broken glass on the floor with a piece of paper near it. He bent down to pick it up. It read

**Sam Swarek**

On the back had the date of the blackout and under it said

**Best mistake of my life**

Sam though 'ask her about this later' he put in in his pocket. He grabbed Andy's stuff and headed out. Andy was already in the truck. He got in and just looked at her.

"Thanks Sam" She said to him

"Andy there no reason the thank me. I would of done it anyways.**"**

"I know I just…. Wanted to say thanks"

"You're welcome" he smiled at her. "So… umm why did he throw that jar at you?"

"Umm… I don't really know"

"Andy truth now" he said handing her the piece of paper

"Oh… where did you find this"

"Near your stuff"

"Oh…"

"So what does this mean. And did he throw it at you?"

"I told Traci about the blackout. She told me to put you on 'ice' so I did. Luke found out a few weeks later. I told him nothing happened. When I decides to leave him I pulled it out. He found it again and threw it at me."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this"

"I'm better now."

"How so. Have you seen your self this shouldn't of happened"

"I'm better because you're here"

They pulled up to the hospital. "here you go" Sam said

"Are you going to come inside with me?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll be in there in a min. Just let me go park the truck"

"Thanks Sam"

Sam went and parked the truck. He went into the hospital and asked for Andy's room. The nurse led him to the room she was laying there waiting on him.

"Hey" He said walking into the room

"Hey…umm they are keeping overnight just in case."

"Okay. Do you want me to go?"

"No stay here with me."

"Okay" he said going to sit on the couch in the room

"Thanks"

"Anytime. So do you want to tell me why you took that jar out"

"Because Sam Swarek you off the ice" she said smiling at him

Sam smiled back

_**Okay what do you guys think. More or no?**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Andy woke up with Sam coming back into her room with some real food.

"Hey" he said putting the food down on a table.

"Hey, you didn't have to go get food."

"I figure you would want some real good food" he said smiling at her.

They heard Tommy coming down the hall asking where her room was. "Who called my dad?"

"I guess Oliver did. I didn't I was going to let you tell him" Sam said.

"Andy are you okay?" Tommy came into the room.

"Dad I'm better now." She told her dad that was checking over her.

"Who did this? Were you at work when this happened?" Tommy giving Sam a glare like 'how in the hell did you let this happened to her'

"Dad, I tried to leave Luke and he wasn't so happy about it"

"Luke did this to you? Where the hell is he? I'm going to kill him"

"Yeah he did he is in Jail. And no you're not."

"Why didn't you call me when this happen?"

"You were clear on the other side of town, and Sam was closer"

"Sam did you beat him to bloody pulp?"

"No, Andy wouldn't let me" Sam said

"Shut up. I want him dead too, but I'd rather neither of you do it because I need you guys both"

"Andy, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am now. Now go home. I'll call you when I leave okay"

"Okay I love you"

"I love you too dad"

Sam pulled out her burger "Eat" he said handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said taking a bit of it.

They sat in silence while they ate. The doctor came in.

"Okay Ms. McNally you can go home. Do you have I ride?"

"Yeah she does" Sam said

"Okay I'll just go get your paper work"

"Sam you don't have to give me a ride"

"Well I did bring you here last night, you don't have ride. So I guess I can" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks, so I guess you will take me to my dad's?"

"Andy I've been to your dad's you can't stay there"

"I have nowhere else to go"

"I have a spare bedroom. And we still have to talk about me being off the 'ice'" he said smiling at her.

"Sam I can't move in with you"

"You're not it's just until you find a place or you can if you want. I have the room it's your if you want it"

"Thanks"

"So do I have a roommate?" Sam asked smirking

"For now yes" She said smiling back at him.

They arrived at Sam's place. He helped out of the truck and led her into the house. "So do you want tour?"

"Umm… yeah"

"Okay this is the kitchen…living room….bathroom…my room and then this is where you will stay."

"Thanks for letting me stay with you"

"No problem McNally here let me go get your stuff out of the truck"

He went out to the truck. Andy was jumping up and down; she was excited that she was staying with Sam. Sam came back in he was in the kitchen "McNally are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute" She walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Hey I'm making a BLT do you want one or something else?"

"Yeah that sounds good with me"

"So are you going to tell me what being off the 'ice' means?" He asked while fixing their sandwiches.

"It means you're not longer my training officer and I'm single for now."

"Andy I haven't been your training officer in a while"

"I know but stupid me was with jackass, I thought Luke was Safe and stable. But he was never there so he wasn't stable and I never felt safe with him. And you. You are there when I need you and I feel the safest when I'm with you." She said trying not to look at him

"Andy I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything. I understand if you don't feel the same way. As soon as I find an apartment I will be out of your hair" She said heading to the guest room

"Andy stop" he said grabbing her wrist but quickly letting go so he didn't hurt her any more than what Luke had did.

"What Sam" she said trying not to cry from feeling rejected

"Andy, you know I have feelings for you. I have for a long time. But you just got out of a relationship and I don't really want to rush things like you did with jackass"

"Sam I want to take slow for now, I don't want you to be rebound" she said as the tear rolled off her face.

"Okay we take it slow then however slow you want"

"Really?"

"Yes I think I've waited two years I think I can wait just a little bit long" He said smiling walking towards her.

"You've really been waiting on me for two years?"

"Yes I have. There is just something about you" He said drying her tears.

"Why didn't you fight for me?"

"Because I thought you would be happy with jackass and I thought you wanted Jackass"

"I was faking it. The night I put you on 'ice' I told Traci I fake it till I make it"

"You were faking it well"

"Well now I don't have to take it anymore"

"Really?"

"Yep. There is no reason for me to fake it"

"I guess there isn't."

"Well since we are taking it slow and I'm super tired I'm going to bed"

"Okay night McNally"

"Night Sam" she said kissing him on the cheek "I'll see you in the morning"

"You know your evil right" he yell over his shoulder.

"I'll see you in the morning"

_**Okay what do you guy's thing? If you have any ideas I will consider them. Please let me know if you hate it (I'll stop) or if you love it (I'll keep one going). Hope you enjoy tonight episode **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay I'm glad everyone is liking this. I'm sorry for the people that like Luke and I made him a bad, I like Luke too just not with Andy haha. The review are awesome. **_

Andy woke up with her phone ringing. She grabbed it to see who was calling

_**Incoming call…**_

_**Traci (mobile)**_

"Hey Traci what's up"

"Oh nothing Just came by the hospital to see you. And Guess what you're not here"

"Oh Yeah I left yesterday"

"Okay why didn't call me? I would of let you come stay with me. Where are you anyways?"

"Because you have so much on your plate. And I'm in a room" she said smiling

"Andy please tell me you didn't go to a hotel"

"Nope this is much better"

"Alright where are you?"

"Sam's spare bedroom"

"What you're at Sam's. Has anything happened?"

"We just talked"

"Really? Just talk"

"Yep. Then I went to bed. He probably waiting on me to wake up"

"Then I 'll let you so you can go see your man. Let me know if there is anything you need"

"He isn't my man yet. And I will" Andy hung up the phone when she heard the door knock. "You decent?" he asked before entering

"Yeah. What's up"

"Seeing what you wanted for breakfast. I have to go to the station to talk to Frank and till him I'm finally taking my vacation time."

"Sam you don't have to take off because of me"

"I have plenty of vacation time and Frank has been begging me to take them. So here in my time too" He said full dimples.

"If that's what you want to do. While you're there find out when I can go back to work…Please."

"Okay I will. But you have to eat when I get back. So what do you want?"

"Gravy and biscuits"

"Okay I'll be back in a few. You stay and rest"

"Sam I'm not completely broken. I can get up and walk"

"Andy your body needs its rest" he said in his T.O voice

"Yes sir"

"Good girl" smiling at her

"I'm not a dog either"

"I know you're not. Now I'm running by the station and getting you some gravy and biscuits"

"thanks"

Down at the station. Sam had already talked too Frank he was in the locker room getting some stuff out of his locker. He had asked Nash to get something of Andy's locker in case she needed anything. Walking out the locker room he saw Luke being escorted back to his cell.

"Sam" Luke yelled at him.

Sam turned and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"So how is in being off the ice?"

"I don't think that is any of your business"

"Well you are the one sleeping with my fiancée"

"For one she is no longer your fiancée. And for two I'm not sleeping with her not it's not of your business"

"if you're not sleeping with her then why are you taking off?"

"It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some breakfast"

"Tell her I will be seeing her will soon."

"NO THE HELL YOU WON'T YOU HAVE ALREADY HURT HER ENOUGH. I YOU COME NEAR HER YOU WILL BE DEAD AND NOT JUST BY ME" Sam yelled running at him

"Sam stop" Traci stepped in front of him. "She needs you. If you do these you will end up in jail and she doesn't need that"

"You're right. I'm leaving"

Sam got into his truck started hitting the steering wheel. He calmed down and when to go get her breakfast.

He walked inside the door and went straight to the spare room. "Hey"

"Hey what took you so long? I'm starving"

He handed her the bag. "Sorry had a run in with someone"

"Who?"

"Jerk face"

"What happened?"

"I just told him to leave you alone because he said he would be seeing you soon"

"Thanks"

"I no problem. I don't want him to hurt you more than he already has"

"He won't if I got you" she smiled shyly

"Eat your food Andy"

"Are you going to eat in here with me?"

"No mine is in the kitchen"

"Well go get it and come in here. We can watch a movie"

"Umm… that sounds tempting but I can't"

"And why not?"

"Because I have house work that needs to get done"

"You can do it tomorrow. Please just stay here with me and hang out."

"Okay I guess"

"Yay" she said kissing him on the cheek

"Okay I'm going to get my food. I'll be right back"

Sam went and got his food and headed back to room. He laid in the bed next to Andy. The found a movie to watch for then. Sam though 'I can't believe this is happening'. After the movie had ended Sam just notice that Andy was cuddling with him and his arm was around her. He went to pull it a way.

"Sam don't" Andy said before he could pull his arm away

"Andy I thought we were going to take it slow. This doesn't seem slow"

"Sam do you really want to take it slow?"

"No but you just broke up with Luke"

"Okay but do we have to take it this slow? We both want to be with each other. And you are no rebound guy if you were wondering that. You're not"

"I know I'm not the rebounded guy"

"Good. So can we speed this up some? And I don't mean let's jump in to bed together. Well you know what I mean"

Sam chuckles "Yeah I know what I mean. "

"Okay… So are we going to speed this up some?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me McNally?"

"Yes"

"Okay, So we can go Friday night and go see that movie that's coming out"

"Sam Swarek is taking me the movies. How sweet"

"Only for" he said kissing her on cheek

_**Okay what do think? Review please**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm glad you guys are liking where did is going. I really have no idea where did is going to end. But we will find out.**_

The next few days the felling to a routine of just being together. They either stayed in Sam's room or the guest room watching movies. Andy was getting excited about her date with Sam on Friday. She couldn't control herself any more so she told Traci.

**Andy; Hey Traci.**

**Traci; hey girl what's up. How have you been?**

**Andy; good ready to go back to work which should be soon.**

**Traci; Yeah I think you can come back next week**

**Andy; good I miss the job**

**Traci; So what's new. How are liking hanging out with Sam all day.**

**Andy; I love it. We are going on a date tomorrow night :P**

**Traci; FINALLY **

**Andy; Yeah I know I'm excited. He is taking me to the movies then dinner :D**

**Traci; have fun I have to get back to work. Love ya. TTLY **

Sam walked into the room. "who are you texting" he said joking around

"My best friend tell her I have a hot date tomorrow night"

"Hot date huh?" he said sitting down on the bed

"Yep. And I'm pretty excited about it"

"So am I" he said giving her a quick peek on the cheek. He wanted to give her the kiss the really told her how he felt about her. But he thought I was too soon.

"Sam after the our first date are you going to start kissing me like we both want it" She said shyly

"Yes I will"

"Good,… so tomorrow night need to hurry up and get here so I can get that kiss…Our first really kiss"

"The wait will be worth it a promise" he said giving her his full dimple smile.

"So what are we watching tonight?"

"You pick"

She pick a movie and the got comfortable. Not meaning too they both fell asleep. Andy was in Sam's arms. They slept like that until the next morning. Andy woke up first she was shock that they actually slept in the same bed together. Sam woke up minutes later, because Andy's phone started going off.

"Oh my god, Andy I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine Sam."

"Did we stay like this all night? I'm usually the kind of person that sleeps all over the place" he chuckled

"Me too… but we stayed in each other's arms all night" she said smiling

"It felt right….Umm are you going to get your phone that's like the third time it went off"

Andy looked at her phone

_**Incoming call from….**_

_**Luke**_

"Not going to answer it" She said hitting the reject number

"Who is it?"

"Jackass"

"Oh…" as soon as he said that he phone started ringing again. "do you want me to deal with him?"

"No I want you a good mood… he will give up soon"

"Okay. Maybe we should block his number. Wait why isn't his ass in jail?"

"I guess Jo bailed him."

"Well she crazy. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yep I got you"

"Yes you do." He said pulling her into a hug

"Ohmygod! Our date is tonight!" She said getting all excited

"yeah it is." He said smiling down at her. "what movie do you want to go see? Chick flick, comedy or horror?"

"Umm… I don't care. I guess we will chose when we get there?"

"That's fine with me. Where do you want to go eat after?"

"Surprise me" she said putting on a huge grin.

"Okay I will. Well I'm going to go do some things. I'll be back here at 5 to pick you up."

"You're leaving?"

"Only for a few hours."

"okay" she huffed

Sam gave her a kiss on the forehead, and walked out of the room got his keys and went to the truck. He went to go pick her up some flowers. When and made reservation at a nice restaurant. Then he went to Oliver's to get ready. He heard his phone go off.

_**Andy; hey I need to know what to wear. Do I need to dress up or what.**_

_**Sam; You can dress up. No to dresses I don't want other guys looking a you :D**_

_**Andy;**_ _**Okay thanks. What are you doing?**_

_**Sam; Leaving Oliver's. Fixing to go pick up my HOT date**_

_**Andy; oh so you have a hot date do you. :P lol**_

_**Sam; sure do. I got go drive I'll be there in 10mins. Are you going to be ready?**_

_**Andy; yep**_

Sam arrived at his house. He got out fixing his blazer. He was wears nice blue jeans and a nice shirt with a blazer. He got out the flowers and headed toward the door. He knocked 'why in the hell did I knock this is my house'

"Sam why are you knocking this is your house" Andy said opening the door.

"Wow, you look amazing" Sam said looking her up and down. She was wearing a short but not too short dress.

"Not bad you're self. Got Sam you look Sexy"

"Umm… these are for you" Sam said handing her the flowers.

"Sam you didn't need to this" taking them and smelling them

"I wanted too" he told her as she went and found a vase in his kitchen. "You ready?"

"Yep" she said grabbing her bag.

Sam held out his arm for her to take it. He helped into the truck. The drove in silence but it was comfortable. The arrived at the movies, Sam went t to open the door for her and helped her out. They walked hand in hand up the window to pick a movie to watch.

"What do you want to watch" Sam asked Andy

"Let's watch a romantic movie" She said smiling at him.

"Okay… two tickets to 'The Lucky One'….Thanks" he said taking the tickets from the teller. "You want a drink or something to snack on?" he asked Andy

"Nope I'm good"

"Okay lets go find a seat"

They walked into the theater. They sat in the double seats so they could cuddle. Sam put his arm around Andy. Andy had one of her hands on his leg. After the movie they held hands going out to the truck. Before Sam could open the door for her, She leaned against the truck so he couldn't open it.

"What's wrong?" he asked her

"I'm waiting on something" She said smiling at him.

"Oh is that so?" he said moving closer to her. Touching his nose with hers.

"Yeah it is" putting her hands around his neck.

They kissed and it was so passionately. They pulled back when they need air. Sam leaned his forehead against hers. "Wow"

"Yeah. You're right it was worth it"

Sam smiled at her, then looked down at his watch. "You hungry?"

"Yeah where you taking me?"

"Surprise" he said opening the door.

They rode in silence but holding each other's hand. They pulled up to the most expensive restaurant in Toronto. "Sam you don't have spent this much on me" in shock of where they were.

"Andy you deserve and I wanted to take you out. To show everyone your mine" He said helping her out.

"Oh I'm your am I?" giving him a kiss

"Yes you are. Now come on so we can eat"

They were seated near a window. They had already ate their main course. When Andy excused herself to go to the restroom. Coming back out to table, She bumped into someone. She went to say sorry. But instead "Luke?"

"Andy I'm sorry for what I did. If I could I would take it all back" he said look at her scars on her chest lip.

"Well you can't now if you will excuse me my date is waiting on me"

Sam thought that Andy was taking a long time. He started to search with her with his eye and saw Luke. He stood up walking towards him.

"So you've moved on that quickly" Luke snapped at her and grabbed her arm

"I was never happy with you. Now let me go please"

"Then If I didn't make you happy who did" squeezing her arm

"He did" Andy looked relived to see Sam making her way toward her.

"Luke let her go now" Sam said in a calm voice so they didn't attract any attention

"I thought you said you weren't sleeping with her" he snapped at Sam. Grabbing Andy's arm even harder.

"Does it matter who I sleep with Luke. I'm not with you. You're the one that cheated on me and hit me. I was leaving you even before any of this happened. I want to be with someone that makes me happy. Now please let go or I will let Sam handle you."

Luke relished her arm "You bitch"

Sam made a fist, ready to hit him. He was seeing red. Andy stepped into his way to see look and grabbed his hand. "Let it go. Let's not let him ruin our date"

Sam started to calm down. "Come on let's get out of here"

They walked to his truck. Sam spun Andy around and took her arm to look at it. There were fresh bruises there. "Andy I'm sorry this happened"

"Sam don't be. You saved me. You're my Knight and shining armor." She said kissing him.

"Do you want to go home or go get some drinks"

"Drinks"

"Penny's?"

"Yep… so we can show everyone we are finally together."

"Let's go"

They got to the Penny's everyone greeted them and where so happy they finally got together. After a few drinks Andy turned to Sam "Come dance with me Sam"

"Andy I don't dance"

"Awe come dance with me" Sam gave in and the went to the dance floor.

"things I would do for you" kissing her.

They dance a few songs none of them slow. Andy laugh at Sam making a fool out of himself. The next song that came on was a slow song.

_**I've been a walking heartache**_

_**I've made a mess of me**_

_**The person that I've been lately**_

_**Ain't who I wanna be**_

_**But you stay here right beside me**_

_**And watch as the storm blows through**_

_**And I need you**_

_**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_**And for when I think I lost my way**_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true**_

_**God gave me you**_

_**Gave me you**_

_**There's more here than what we're seeing**_

_**A divine conspiracy**_

_**That you, an angel lovely**_

_**Could somehow fall for me**_

_**You'll always be love's great martyr**_

_**And I'll be the flattered fool**_

_**And I need you**_

_**Yeah!**_

They started to slow dance. Look deep into each other's eyes, Smiling. Andy lend up to kiss him.

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_**And for when I think I lost my way**_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true**_

_**God gave me you**_

_**On my own I'm only**_

_**Half of what I could be**_

_**I can't do without you**_

_**We are stitched together**_

_**And what love has tethered**_

_**I pray we never undo**_

_**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**_

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

_**And for when I think I lost my way**_

_**There are no words here left to say, it's true**_

_**God gave me you, gave me you.**_

_**He gave me you.**_

"Take me home" Andy whisper in Sam ear.

Sam raised eyes looking at her 'are you serious'

Andy knew what he was thinking. "Yes Sam I'm serious" she smiled at him

_**Okay, so what did you think? Let me know please. I love all the reviews**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know that is was odd having Sam dance to a song other than a slow one. That why I had to put it in there 'him making a fool of himself'. I'm glad y'all life this story.**_

They walked out to truck holding hands. When they got the truck Sam pinned her against the truck kissing her. They finally came up for air "Andy are you sure? That you want to do this?"

"Sam, I'm sure. I want this. Now can we please go home"

"Yes,_ we can_ go home" he said think we already have a home together.

They got in the truck, Andy automatically slid to the middle once Sam was in the truck. Once Sam started up the truck he put his arm around Andy. Once they got to the house they went in hand in hand. Sam went straight to the refrigerator and got out a beer and handed Andy one.

"Thanks"

"Your Welcome." They stood in kitchen looking at each other. Finally Andy put her beer down and hoped up on the counter top. Sam walked over to her putting his beer now beside her. She put her hands around his neck. Making him come closer to her. "Umm… Andy are sure about this? I mean we did kind of agreed on going slow"

"Sam I'm 100% sure unless you don't want me. I mean I've been fighting feeling for since day one. You know what for get it. I'll be in my room" She said hopping down off the countertop.

"Andy stop" he grabbed her wrist.

"Sam I get it if you don't want me. So let me go and I'll leave tomorrow. And I'll be out of your life"

"Damn it Andy Stop. I just wanted to make sure we at the same place. I don't want to ruin things between us. I want us to be almost like any other normal couple." He said holding her.

"Sam I want you. And If you want me we are at the same place. And we are getting to normal now" she said putting her hands back around his neck.

"I want you too. I want to be your rock, I want to be there when you need someone" he said looking in to her eyes

"Sam you have been my rock for a long time now. I don't want anyone else to be my rock. I feel safe with Sam. Even when we are in a high speed race or when we have guns pointing at us. I feel safe because you are there. If I was ever in that kind of situation with Luke I would lose my cool. But not with you. You make me feel safe and I like the feeling of being with you" after she said that she thought 'holy crap that was a long way of saying Sam I love you. I will tell him that soon'

Sam just looked at her in shock and thought 'she just pretty much said she loves me. Right?' "I like the feeling of being with you too"

"Okay now can we finish this?"

Sam lifted her to the countertop. And started kissing her. Andy open her legs wider so he could get closer to her, the she wrapped her legs around Sam. He then carried her up the stairs. They made love for hours. It was a good thing neither of them had to work the next day. They were going to be sore in the morning.

The next morning she woke up with Sam's arms around her. She thought 'wow I don't even want to move from this, I like this' Even when she was with Luke she couldn't stand to wake up with him holding her. She started rubbing Sam's arm. He started to wake up. She moved to look at him for when she woke up.

"Hey" he said opening his eyes

"Hey yourself" kissing him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"about 20mins. Just thinking"

"thinking about what?" He knew she would over think what they did the night before

"that this is perfect. I mean I've never liked sleeping with some else's arms around me. But with you it felt perfect. I've never felt like this before. I like it"

"You have never felt like this? You have never slept in some else arms like this?"

"Not until last night or this morning. I don't know what time we finally went to sleep"

"Well I'm glad you waking up in my arms because I like waking up waking up with you in my arms" he said kissing on head.

"You need to stop saying things like that. You make me blush"

"OH I make you blush I didn't know I had that effect on you."

"Hush you know you do."

"Okay maybe I did. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me"

"okay do you want breakfast in bed?"

"Officer Swarek are trying to spoil me? Movie, dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Toronto now breakfast in bed." She said smiling at Sam that was getting out of bed

"Maybe I am" he said leaning down to kiss her. He went to the kitchen to fix her some pancakes. Andy grabbed her phone to see if she missed anyone call or message

_**Traci; So how did your date go with Sam?**_

_**Andy; we hit few bumps but it ended up perfect.**_

_**Traci; detail and don't give me all of them lol**_

_**Andy; he left like two hours before the date started. So he 'could pick me up'**_

_**Traci; Awe that was so sweet. More!**_

_**Andy; he bought me flowers. We went to the movies watched 'the lucky one' then he took me to the most expensive restaurant in Toronto.**_

_**Traci; What really. Okay you said you hit some bumps I don't hear anything bad out of that.**_

_**Andy; well at the restaurant Luke was there.**_

_**Traci; WHAT!**_

_**Andy; Sam and I both handle it**_

_**Traci; good anymore**_

_**Andy; Yeah to bad you were not at the Penny. I had Sam dancing lol**_

_**Traci; really I bet that was funny **_

_**Andy; it was. Then the song change to slow. The we got into a small argument here but we made up and that's it. Oh and he is making me breakfast.**_

_**Traci; awe you have finally found your person**_

_**Andy; yep**_

Sam walked into the room carrying a tray with two plates and two mugs of coffee "I was only gone for 20mins and your already texting someone else. Who are you texting" he said laughing

"this guy telling him I'm over him because I founded someone better" Sam gave her a 'are serious look' "Sam chill I'm playing I was texting Traci."

"Good so here is your breakfast" he said sitting down on the bed

"Sam you are really trying to spoil me. Pancakes, sausage and coffee the way I like it"

"I told you deserve it" He said pulling out his dimples

_**So what do you think? Please review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm glad y'all are liking this.**_

After breakfast they had decided to just hang around to the house all day and watch movies in bed then go to the Penny's to see their friends.

"Hey Andy are you ready to go?" Sam yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah" she said coming down the stairs. With one look at her Sam wanted her to go back upstairs and change.

Sam just sign at her. "Sam don't worry. There is no one at the penny for me but you okay" she said kissing him.

"Okay lets go." He said taking her hand leading them out of the house. They rode to the penny holding hands. They got out of the Truck and walked in.

"Andy!" Chris yelled coming up to hug her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I haven't come to see you"

"I'm good" she said looking up at Sam "And it's cool that you didn't come to see me. You have a life so I get it" she said laughing.

"Okay are you coming to sit the rooks?"

"I'll come over there in a minute"

"Okay. I'll buy you a drink" Chris said walking away

"You know you can go over there if you want" Sam said looking down at her

"We will go over there later. And I don't want to leave you. I don't want any other girl trying to hit on you" she said joking

"Jealous much" he said joking at her.

She playfully hit him. "Sam I have seen girls hitting on you before. Don't tell me you have never notice"

"not when I have another girl on my mind"

"Sam… Just your making me blush" she said with a huge grin

"I like it when you blush. Now come on let me buy you a drink"

They went to the bar. Sam orders two beers. They sat laughing with each other. Andy looked over at Sam and gave him a quick kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Can I not just kiss my boy…." She paused they really hadn't talk about if they were boyfriend/girlfriend yet.

"Yes you can kiss your boyfriend" he said giving her a kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Oliver shouted playing

"Shut up Oliver!" They both laugh. Sam moved her bar stool closer to his. When he did that Andy turned putting her back toward Sam and lay back against him. "I like this McNally"

"What do you like?"

"That everyone in this bar knows your my girl and that we can do this right here" he said wrapping his hands around her.

She looked up at him "I lov…like it too"

"Andy come dance with me!" Traci came over to her.

"I'll be right back" she said getting up

Sam watched her dance with her friends. All he could do was smile and think 'I finally got the girl of my dreams' His phone started to ring

_**Incoming Call…**_

_**Sarah**_

Andy watched Sam walk out picking up his phone. 'give a min or two and go to him'

Sam walked outside so he could hear his sister. "What's up Sarah"

"Oh just calling to see how my baby brother is."

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good I was wondering if you were coming to Is's birthday?"

"You know I'm coming. I might have someone with me"

"Who? Is it your rookie?"

"She not my rookie anymore Sarah" when Sam said this Andy walked outside

"So it is her? Ask her if she is coming so I know how much food to make"

"You always make more than enough. Hold on" Sam put his phone down. So he could talk to Andy

"Hey, everything alright? You've been out her for a while" Andy said grabbing his hand

"Yeah just talking to my sister. Look next weekend we have off. And it my nieces birthday, do you want to come?"

Andy was shocked by meeting his family. "Yes"

"You sure I know its soon"

"Sam am positive" She said wrapping her hands around his neck.

Sam put his phone back up to his ear. "Yeah Sarah she coming. I got to go love you bye." Sam gave Andy his famous dimple smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you amaze me"

"You is that a good thing?"

"Sure is" giving he quick peck on the check.

"lets go tell everyone bye and go home and eat."

"sounds good do you want to pick something up?"

"Nope I'm going to cook for you."

"You cook?"

"Well lets go fine out" she said joking.

They went and told everyone bye and headed home. Andy went straight to the kitchen . Started pulling out the stuff she needed to make them dinner.

"You want me to help?"

"Nope you could just talk to me while fix this"

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's play 20 questions" Andy suggested.

"Okay. You go first"

"Okay. Your birthday?"

"December 11th, my turn… What's your favorite color?"

"Blue… what's your favorite color?"

"Copycat… blue too." He said smiling at her. "When is your birthday"

"April 4th." She paused long enough for her to put the dish in the Oven. "Favorite movie and don't say Moby dick"

"Rush hour. What's yours? And please don't say that twilight crap"

"Okay I see how this is. We are just going to asked each other the same question. And no it's not twilight it's A Walk to Remember… Tell me a secret"

"I've always had feeling for you… You?"

"Sam that's really not a secret… I'm glad Luke cheated on me"

"What why?"

"Because I now have you. Even though I was leaving him for you anyways"

"I didn't know that"

Andy change the subject quickly. "Food is ready do you want to set the table?"

"yeah" he said going to get two plates, two wine glasses, and two forks. And headed to the table.

Andy walked to table with dish in hand an put in on the table. Sam poured the Wine and Andy put the food on the plates. They sat in silence until Sam finally asked "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving jerk for me? I would have been there when you leaving and he would of never hurt you."

"I don't know I just thought it would be better me doing it alone. And I didn't want you to think you were my rebound guy."

"Andy, I know I'm not your rebound guy. That's why we tried to take this slow. We both want this relationship to late a long time right"

"I never want this relationship to end"

Sam was shocked at the words that just came out of her mouth. He thought 'tell her now' but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Andy stood up from the table and went to the kitchen cleaning up. Sam could hear her crying. Sam went to see if she was okay.

"Andy what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Andy don't lie to me"

"Alright I just told you I never wanted this relationship to end and you didn't say anything. So I guess you don't want it to last. So I'm leaving after a clean up."

"Andy stop" he said moving closer to her.

"No Sam I get it. I just wanted to hit it and move on right. It's cool I'm a big girl."

"Shut up. I can't believe you think I'm that kind of guy. Damn it Andy I love you. That statement you said in there just took me by surprise. And you're not going anywhere. We have to go to my sister next weekend."

Andy stood there in shock. 'did he really say he loved me?' Sam made is way to get closer to her. Tears were still running down her face. Sam picked her up and put her on the countertop and looked into her eyes. "Andy what are you thinking?"

He didn't know that he told her he loves her. "Sam?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too"

That is when it dawned on him 'I told her'. He looked in to her eye and kissed her. The kiss turned headed real quick. Sam carried her up the stairs to _their_ bedroom…

_So what do think?_


	7. Chapter 7

After hours of making love. They laid beside each other looking into each other's eyes playing with their hand. Andy started giggling. "What's so funny?" Sam asked

"Oh just thinking what you told me my first day as you as my T.O"

_**Flashback**_

_**Sam: I did not ask to train a rookie. I did not ask to have a partner.**_

_**I am not your boyfriend. I will not be holding your hand.**_

_**Andy: That's great, because I don't date cops, anyway.**_

_**Sam: Sweetheart, you're not my type.**_

"Oh and what did I say that making laugh now?"

"that you were not my boyfriend. You will not be holding my hand and that I wasn't your type. And look at us now"

"It was different then"

"How so?"

" I was your training officer that was a big no-no and I was still trying to be mad at you for tackling me."

"Oh my goodness. You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Nope I'm not. But it's a good thing."

"How?"

"Because you took down me on first day all by yourself"

"Well It was my job I had too"

"I know. But hey that will be a good story to tell our kids one day"

Andy looked at him in shock. 'He really doesn't was this to end. Good I don't either'. "So since your talking about the future how many kids to plan on telling our love story" she said playing with his chest.

"As many as you want. If you want any"

"Yes I do… hey do you want some breakfast?"

"Andy I'll cook. You cooked last night"

"Nope you stay in bed. I'm going to fix us some food and I'll be up in a min." She said putting on his shirt and walking over to him and kissing him. Andy left the room before I could reply. She went to kitchen and started cook French toast. She heard her put go off.

**Traci; Hey are you still in bed. I need to tell you something a.s.a.p.**

**Andy; Hey I'm up. What's up.**

**Traci; It's kind of funny. Luke shower up at the penny. Chris confronted him about cheating and beating you. Luke tried to hit him but before we knew it Chris had hit him in nose.**

**Andy; Yep I bed that was funny**

**Traci; What you doing today?**

**Andy; Well since Sam or I both don't go back to work till Wed. I guess we are going to stay around the house.**

**Traci; You're serious about him aren't you?**

**Andy; you have no idea. I love him**

**Traci; What? You love him?**

**Andy; yep and I told him last night.**

**Traci; you're already tell him you love him. This is serious. **

**Andy; Got to go eat. TTLY**

Andy walked up the stairs with one big plate and a large glass of Juice. She walked into the room seeing Sam reading. "I didn't know you liked to read" She said putting the plate on the side table.

"Well you have a lot to learn about me and I'm sure you will find out this weekend"

"I can't wait I'll get to see pictures of you growing up" She said as she sat on his legs and put the plate in his lap.

"That's only fair if I get to see yours"

"You had your chance when we went to my dad's apartment a few months back."

"We were there on business trying to stop your dad from going to jail. So I wasn't going to look around to look at pictures you. Sorry"

Andy got up and went to the spare bedroom when she returned she had a photo book. She sat where she did before she left. "Here look"

Sam flipped through the book. "Andy you were a cute kid…"

"Yeah right look at that hair. My dad didn't know how to style my hair"

"Still cute." Pulling out his dimple smile.

They spent the rest of the day just lying around the house all day. And they basically did the same this every day until the returned to work. They took turns cooking and had _desert _after every meal.

_**The day they go back to work…**_

"Andy come on you don't want to be late for your first day back" Sam shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming…" She said walking down the stairs. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, I know when something is bothering you so spill"

"What if Luke still works there?"

"I don't think he is. You are more important to the division than he is. And if he is still there I'll deal with him" He said grabbing her hand. The walked out to the truck in silence.

"Sam"

"Andy"

"I Love you"

"I Love you too. Now let's get to work"

They rode to the station talking about this weekend and what they were going to get his niece for her birthday. When they got to the station there was no sign of Luke's car. They walked into the station everyone greeted Andy and welcomed her back. As the walked pass the detective's office Luke's desk had been cleared out. Andy went into the locker room to change into her uniform. She didn't see Sam again until parade.

"okay guys let's get started." Best said as he entered the room. "I'm sure you have already welcomed back Andy. Partners are Shaw-Collins, Diaz-Epstein, McNally-Swarek, William-desk and Nash is in Training for the D's. Server Protect and always have your partners back"

Andy met Sam out at the car. "McNally you want to drive today?"

"Are you just letting me drive because we are dating or you just don't want to drive?" She said smiling at him.

"Umm… both" he said pulling her into a kiss.

"Sam we are at work. If Frank finds out we are dating we can't be partner's anymore." She said getting into the car

"I already talked to him. He is going to split us up. But You get to pick you partner." He paused and continued before she could start talking "He won't spilt us up for another two weeks."

"Sam I want to be your partner"

"Andy it's for the best. And I'm always going to be your partner"

"I right as always."

"Hey your right sometimes too."

Their shift was slow. And it was the slow the next day too. They enjoyed it they got to have longer lunch breaks and Frank even let them go home early. Thursday after shift Andy was in the locker room changing.

"Hey Andy. How was your day." Traci said coming in to change

"It was good. How was your day?"

"Good. She what do the two love birds have planned for the weekend."

"When we leave her we are heading up the his sisters for his niece birthday"

"Meeting the family already?"

"I know I'm excited."

"Okay I'll let you finish getting ready Jerry is waiting on me. Call me later."

Andy finished getting ready. When she walked out of the locker room Sam was waiting on her.

"Well officer Swarek are you waiting on someone?" She said approaching him.

"Yes I am Officer McNally. I'm waiting on my super-hot girlfriend" He said pulling her into a kiss. "You ready?"

"Yep let's go. I put our bags in the truck this morning While you were in the shower."

"So that's why you didn't join me"

"Yeah it was. Now come one lets go. Do you want to drive half way there then I can."

"Nope your driving first then I'll take over."

"Fine with me." Putting her hands around her neck and kissing him "Come lets go"

When they got to truck, Sam set up the GPS for half way to his sister's house so Andy knew where to stop. "Hey b-Andy is it okay I take a nap I'm really tired"

"Yeah go ahead I have the GPS to tell me where to go. I'll wake you when we get half way. Now sleep." placing a kiss on his cheek, and started the truck up.

"Okay wake me up before the half way so I can be alert when I start driving" Andy just nodded

Andy was driving down the road, singing to the tones to radio. She was close to the half way. She wanted Sam to sleep a little while long but she was tired now. "Sam it's time to wake up." She said placing a hand on his shaking him gently.

Sam's eyes popped open "How long have a been asleep?"

"About 2 hours. We are fixing to be at the half way mark"

"Okay…So was a dreaming or were you singing?"

"You heard me." She blushed

"Yes and It was beautiful"

"thanks" She said pulling into a gas station at the half way mark. "Do you want me to go get you a coffee?"

"That would be great. Thanks" Getting out to put gas in the truck.

A few minutes later Andy returned with his cup of coffee. "Here, are you sure you want to drive the rest of the way?"

"Yes because I know you're tired so it's your turn to sleep" opening the door for to get in.

Once Sam got in and got settled, Andy laid her head in his lap. That felt so normal for her to do that. Sam put his hand on Andy's arm to while he drove to his sister's. Once he arrived he sled out of his Truck making sure not to wake Andy. Sarah was already out of the house making her way toward him.

"Hey baby brother. Where is Andy?"

"She asleep" He turned to give his sister a hug. "I'm going to put our things in the house. Then I'll come back and get her."

"Okay. You know where the guest room is. Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"No I think we will just go to bed"

"Okay"

Sam put their bags down and went back out to get Andy. He tried to pick her up but she woke up. "Sam are we here?"

"Yeah, we are here. Come on I told Sarah she could meet you in the morning"

"Okay." She let Sam guide her into the house. Sam helped Andy put on her sleeping cloths. Sam laid in the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around. "Good night baby" he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you" she mumbled drifting back to sleep.

The next morning Andy woke up with Sam sitting up in bed reading playing with her hair. He watch as Andy was waking up "Good morning Beautiful"

"Good morning" She said sitting up. "What time is it"

"A little after 7." Kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay. So I have a question."

"Shoot"

"How many kids does your sister have?"

"Amelia she is turning 15 today, Josh is 10 and Lilly is 4, she is the shy one"

"Okay now I'm prepared" she said laughing. " When are we going to give Amelia her present?"

"Tonight at dinner. Let's get ready for breakfast so Sarah doesn't come in here"

They got up to get ready for breakfast. As they were fixing to walk out "Sam I'm nervous what if they don't like me"

"Andy they will love you. I promise" he said opening the door. They walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning love birds" Sarah said from the Stove.

"Ahh… Sarah this is Andy, Andy this is my sister Sarah."

"Nice to finally meet you Andy… John is at work he will be home later. This kids are outside waiting on you Sam"

"Okay. I'm going to go play with them a bit" Sam said walking out the door.

"Sarah do you need any help?" Andy asked

"No I got it. You can sit and talk"

"Okay" Andy said sitting down at the bar.

"So I don't mean to be blunt but what are your intentions with my brother."

Andy just sat there in shock. 'oh god she hates me'

"I mean last time I talked to Sam he told me you were engaged to a detective"

"Well I was engaged to a detective. I thought being with him I would be safe and stable. Well he hardly never came home. So I decided to leave. My plan was to leave Luke which is the detective's name, and tall Sam how I really feel about him. The night I tried to leave Luke was on the couch passed out drunk. I started packing up my things. During the time I was packing the phone rang I let the machine get it. It was his ex telling him that she had fun with him the other night at the hotel." Andy took a deep breath because she didn't want to tell her watch happened next but she wanted Sarah to know she wouldn't hurt Sam. "He woke up just as a was fixing to leave. I told him I was leaving him he told me I wasn't and he beat me. So there for he wasn't safe for me either." Andy said trying no cry.

"Andy I'm so sorry that happened to you." Sarah came around to give her a hug.

"Before I even call the police I called Sam. He didn't even ask question. I told him to call Oliver. Sam made it there before Oliver was there and Oliver was the one in police car. Sam took one look at me wanted to kill Luke. I stopped and told him I needed him. So Sarah just to put your mind at ease I will never hurt your brother. I love him, he is my rock"

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you. Thanks stopping him from killing someone. So welcome to the family" She said hugging Andy. "I can see that you're going t to be in this family for a long time" She said smiling.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah Sam has never brought a girl to meet his family. So that tells me your something special."

_**Okay so what do y'all think? Please review they make my day.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So glad you guys like this. Shall we see where this goes?**_

_**OooO**_

Sam walked into the kitchen with Lilly in his arms. "Lilly I want you to meet someone." Making his way to Andy. "Lilly this is my special friend Andy"

"Hi Lilly nice to meet you" Andy said smiling. Lilly hide her face in Sam's shoulder.

"I told she was shy. She will get used to you."

"Uncle Sam are coming to play with us?" Josh said entering the door.

"Yeah, I just going to leave Lilly in here with you mom." He said putting a gentle kiss on Lilly's head putting her high chair. When he walked back out the door a winked at Andy.

"He is really good with kids. Isn't he" She asked Sarah

"Yeah, they adore him, it looks like they are playing basketball do you want to go play. I got everything in here."

"You sure"

"Yeah go I'll call when everything is done"

Andy walked outside and watches Sam play with his niece and nephew with a smile on her face. She didn't even notice until she spoke that Amelia had approached her.

"Hi, I'm Amelia do you want to come and play we play on a team and try to beat the b

"Hi I'm Andy I would love too. I'm pretty good at basketball maybe we can beat them." She said smirking

"Come on then." She said Pulling Andy

"So Uncle Sam and Josh we are going to play boy vs. girls"

"Oh really" Sam said smiling at Andy

"Yep, This is going to be fun" Andy said grabbing the ball out of Sam's hands

They played for a good 45mins until the girls won. They were jumping up down out of excitement. "Yeah we only let you guys win because it Amelia's birthday" he said walking into the house. Everyone else followed.

"So I guess you guys had fun?" Sarah said as they walked into the house. "Go wash up"

They all went to wash up and came back to eat. After they finished they went into the living room to watch TV. After a while Sam got up to go into the kitchen to get a drink, Sarah followed him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Sarah."

"Andy told me everything that happened the last few months"

"She actually told you. She hasn't talked about it since it happened"

"Don't get mad but I asked her if she was sure she wanted to be with you and I wanted to make sure she wouldn't hurt you because that last time I talked to you she was engaged to that stupid detective"

"Sarah!"

"Sam stop I don't want you to get hurt. But I think she truly loves you"

"I love her. I've never felt like this with anyone else."

"I know"

"How"

"Because you have never brought a girl to meet your family… So how long have you had these feeling for her?"

"Really since the first day I met her"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Sarah we just started dating."

"Yeah I also know that y'all moved fast too"

"I can see myself marrying her in the near future but I don't want this to be rushed and ruined it"

"Just let me know when you wants mom's ring" She said patting him on the back and went back into the living room.

They enjoyed the rest of the stay. The ride back to Toronto seemed it didn't take as long as getting to Sarah's and they talked the whole way back. That made it go by faster. As soon as they got home they went straight to bed. Both having to work the next day.

The next morning they woke up with the alarm clock going off. Andy turned and buried her head into Sam's chest. "I don't want to get up. Let's call in sick and stay in bed all day" Andy said into his chest.

Sam grabbed his phone called in and said they both had food poison. He put his phone on silent and put his arms around Andy. They had fallen back to sleep holding each other. Sam woke up a few hours later just looking down at Andy knowing he could spend the rest of his life with her. He stated to play with her hair which made her wake up. She looked up at him "Morning" She said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

"What time is it?"

"12:30. Looks like we slept most of the day away" he said letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah it does"

"You want to go out and get some brunch?"

"That sounds nice." She said getting out of bed to get dressed.

"Come on lets go" he said after they got dressed.

After they ate Sam was very quiet more than normal. He was thinking when would be the best time to ask her. He didn't want to rush things but he also knew there was no one is this world he would want to spend the rest of his life with. He thought about that all while spending a day with Andy. Little did Sam know she was thinking the same thing

They next day at work, Andy went to the Locker room to get changed. She ran into Traci.

"So how was your meeting the family?"

"It was great. Sam is so good with the kids."

"Sam Swarek a Family man?"

"Yeah I was kind of surprise too" She said smiling. "Trace"

"Yeah?"

"Is it too soon to be deep in love with him?"

"Andy no, everyone knows that you guys have had feeling for each other for day 1. Why?"

"I can already see myself with him for the rest of my life. It feels like we have been together for years."

"Wow. You're already talking about marrying him?"

"It's too soon isn't it?"

"No not really. I mean we all know that you guys are meant to be"

"McNally, Nash are you guys coming to parade?" Noelle shouted into the door.

When is parade assignments were up on the board. Tracie and Andy were on desk. Sam and Chris were partners. They day was slow. That was a good sign. When Sam got back to the barn Frank had called him into his office.

"Sir?" Sam asked sitting down.

"Boyd needs you for a UC op"

"I can't sir."

"I understand but Boyd still wants to talk to you. He is on his way now."

Sam and Frank stayed in his office until Boyd walked in. Andy saw Boyd and thought 'he is taking Sam. No he can't take Sam'

Boyd walked into the office "Sammy, what's up"

"I'm not going under Boyd"

"Why not? You're the best"

"You're going to have to find someone else. My life has changed."

"How has your life changed?"

"I have things tying me down now. So therefore I can't go"

"Your ending your career over a girl?"

"I'm not ending nothing I still have a job a love and I have a girl I love. So I'm not ending anything."

"Is it your Rookie?"

"She not my rookie anymore and it's none of your business who my girl is" He said walking out before he lost his temper.

Andy watch Sam storm out of Franks office and head to the locker room. 'Oh my god they are taking him' tears started to fill her eyes. She pulled herself together and walked into the locker room. "Sam?"

Sam hand just finished kicking his locker. He didn't say anything to her. "Sam? What's wrong"

"Andy goes. I don't want to blow up on you"

She walked closer to him and touched his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

He turned and looked at her. "Andy"

"You're going under aren't you?" Tears started falling down her face.

"No I'm not" he said catching her tears

"Then why is Boyd her and why are mad?"

"He tried to talk me into going. I told him no I have 'things' holding me back. And he just made a stupid comment that is why I'm angry"

"Sam if you want to go I'll understand. I know you loved undercover"

"I'm not going and I love you more" he said pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you too"

A few weeks had passed since the Boyd encounter. Sam had completely forget about he could thank Andy for that. They loved spending time together. They were no longer partners on the job but that just made them want to go home after shift each night. Sam and Collin's were out on patrol Andy has had desk duty to catch up on her paper work and also Sam's. She looked at her watch seeing her shift was almost over so she went to go change. Just as she had pulled her Capri on Traci barged through the door.

"Andy!"

"Yeah"

"Come on. We got to go."

"I'm waiting on Sam"

"We are going to meet Sam. Now come one"

"What's wrong" She said running after Traci.

"I don't know. But we will find out. I just over head Oliver and he told me to get you."

"Oh my god" She said starting the cry.

"Andy hold it together. It's Sam he is fine."

They got to the hospital. Andy jumped out of the car before it was even stopped. She ran straight to Oliver.

"Oliver where is her?"

"In surgery"

"What happened?"

"Him and Collins we heading to a B&E and out of nowhere a car hit them. The car was going faster than them. When Dov got there Sam wouldn't respond. He has been in surgery for 2hours"

Andy just fell to the floor crying. Oliver picked her up and put her into a chair.

"Who is here For Sam Swarek?" A nurse came and asked.

"We all are" Frank told the nurse.

"Okay I need his family"

"His sister lives 4 hours away. As for family right now I'm all he has" Andy said standing up.

"Are you blood to him"

"No I'm not but like I said I'm all he has for right now"

"I'm sorry only blood can go back"

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"Andy?" the nurse asked

"Yeah."

"Okay that was the first name we heard out of his mouth before and after surgery."

"Can I see him?"

"Follow me"

She followed the nurse to Sam's room. His right arm was wrapped and he had a few cut on his head. She closed the door behind her. She took off he shoes and got into bed with him, she wrapped his good arm around her. And she fell asleep.

She woke up to his hand running through her hair. "Sam?"

"Yeah"

"You okay?"

"I'm better because you're here"

"They almost didn't let me come back her, because I wasn't 'family'"

"Well you are my family"

"I told them that. Look we will talk about this later you need to rest. I'm not going anywhere"

Sam just laid there thinking 'calling Sarah tomorrow to get mom's ring"


	9. Chapter 9

A few days have passed since the accident Sam had to stay in the hospital for another few days. Frank had given Andy a week off so she could take care of him. And when Andy would go back to work Oliver would keep a eye on him.

"Andy you need to go home and get some rest"

"No I can get rest here. I don't want to leave you."

"Then at least go home and take a shower and bring me some cloths. I'm going to be here when you get back"

"fine" she huffed like a 5 years old

"Go the sooner you leave to sooner you get back" he told her with a smirk.

When she was gone, he pulled out his phone and called his sister.

"Hey baby brother what's up"

"Just in the hospital"

"Why?" she said in panic

"Car crash, I'm fine I promise I have Andy taking care of me"

"Okay so are you calling to tell me so I don't find out from someone else? Or is there another reason you calling"

"When I'm fully recovered and we both know that won't take long. I was wanted to have a cook out at my house. Invite friends and so are you and this kids"

"Was this Andy's idea? I'll be there just tell me when."

"I'll let you know when but no she doesn't know…umm when you come can you bring mom's ring?"

"Really Sam?"

"Yeah when Andy came to hospital they almost didn't let her come back because she was just the girlfriend"

"I understand just tell me when and I'm going to have the ring cleaned for you."

"Thanks Sarah I'll see you soon Love you"

As soon as he hung up the phone Traci walked in.

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm doing better I can't wait to get out of here"

"Here Leo made this for you" putting the picture down on the table

"Tell him I said thanks… Traci I have a question for you"

"Shoot"

"umm… do you think it's too soon to ask Andy…"

He was cut off by Traci "Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"They almost didn't let her back here because she wasn't family. And I'm head over hill in love with her"

"Do you have a ring? Let me see it"

"Yeah, my sister has it. It was our mother's ring. Do you think she will say yes?"

"Of course she will. Just a few weeks ago she was telling me she could see spending the rest of his life with you. When are you going to do it?"

"Really? She was thinking about it too? I was planning on have a cook out when I'm able invite all of you guy and do it then. What do you think?"

"It's a great idea. But I got to go to work let me know if you need any help with it okay" She said smiling.

Forty minutes later Andy came back with him a change of clothes and some real food. Sam was sound asleep. She sat the stuff down on the couch in the room and looked at the picture had drawn for Sam. It was Sam and Andy with a police car. She smiled and laid down it the bed with Sam. She whispered "Sam I don't know if you can hear me but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Sam was awake and heard every word. He thought to his self 'I need to get better real quick.' The next day Sam was released the two days after that. He hated that Andy was waiting on him Hand in foot. He felt relived the she went back to work so he didn't feel so guilty.

"Sammy! What's new?" Oliver said coming in the door.

"Nothing what are you doing here?"

"Did you forget out date? I'm hurt. No I'm taking you PT remember."

"Oh yeah sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now"

"Like?"

"You will find out soon"

"Your going to leave me hanging?"

"I'll tell you some of it. Andy doesn't know yet but we are having a cook out"

"When I'll find out after the PT"

"Let go then"

At the PT Sam founded out he should be good as new in no time. He could go back to work next week but only on desk duty until he was cleared. So the cook out was going to be next Friday.

_**Sam; how is work?**_

_**Andy; good how was PT today**_

_**Sam; Good news I can go back to work next week on desk only until I'm cleared to go back to work**_

_**Andy; that's good :D**_

_**Sam; so I was thinking about us having a cook out next Friday. What do you think?**_

_**Andy; It's a good idea but why?**_

_**Sam; so we hang out with our friends outside of work or the penny and we have the back yard too. We can invite the rooks the T.O and even Sarah.**_

_**Andy; sounds good I'll let everyone at work know and you let Sarah know. **_

_**Sam; k**_

_**Andy; I'll be home shortly do you want me to pick up something?**_

_**Sam; you can get what ever you want I'll eat it what ever it is. ;D**_

_**Andy; behave! Love you xxx**_

_**Sam; Love you too xxx**_

"So Sammy when is the cook out?"

"Friday" he said smiling know that was the day he was going to ask Andy to marry him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I want too, Hey can you take me to see Tommy I need to invite him."

"Yeah, Sure thing"

They arrived at Tommy's, Sam got out to go and knock on the door. Tommy came to the door.

"Sam, what I can do for you? Wait what happened to you? Is Andy okay?"

"Andy is fine she is at work. I was in a car crash, I need to talk to you sir"

"Okay come in. OLVIER YOU TOO" He shouted to Oliver that was still in the car.

"Coming sir" Oliver said getting out of the car

"So I came to invite you to a cook out next Friday at the house" Sam said sitting down.

"That sounds fun, I will be there. But I have a feeling there is more"

"Yes sir there is, Umm… I know Andy and I haven't been together long but to us it feels like we have been together for years…" He paused not knowing how to do this. Or what will his answer be.

"Sam?" Oliver asked

"Sorry… Umm Tommy sir I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

"Sam, Thank you for asking me, I respect that. You have my permission. Just don't hurt her."

"Sir I will never hurt her. And Thank you I'll see you Friday." They shock hands and Sam and Oliver headed out to the car.

"So that is what Friday is about eh" Oliver asked

"Yeah it is." He said smiling.

"So you're going to propose in front of y'all friends and family?"

"That's the plan"

"Who knows?"

"You, Tommy, Sarah and Nash"

"Do you need any help with anything"

"You can come and help cook the food"

"That is fine with me"

"Thanks"

**Sam; Hey Sarah, Cook out is Friday**

**Sarah; Ring is ready, I'll be there early so I can help with food**

**Sam; Thanks I'll see you Friday, love you**

**Sarah; Love you too baby brother**

…

Andy and all the rooks were in the parade room before they left to go home.

"Hey since everyone is here. All of you are invited to the house Friday night for a cook out"

"Really a cook out at the Swarek/McNally house this is going to be fun!" Diaz said laughing.

"Okay so are y'all going to come. You will also get to meet Sam's family"

"Oh we will be there. We want to see Sam the family man" Dov said

"Okay good be at our house at 5" She said walking out the door.

…

_**Traci; Sam, Andy just told me about us about the cook out. Is that when you're going to ask her?**_

_**Sam; keep it to your self Nash. Only u, her dad, my sis, and Ollie know.**_

_**Traci; I will. Do you need me to do anything?**_

_**Sam; just bring yourself. Gtg**_

…

"Hey babe, I'm home" Andy said walking in the house.

"Kitchen"

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing us a drinks for dinner"

"Okay so how was your day? Did you Oliver have fun?"

"Yeah, we went to your dad's since we were close and I told him about the cook out. Oliver said her would come help with food"

"That is kind of him. I told everyone at work that they were invited. Thanks for telling my dad" wrapping her hands around him carefully

"It was no problem, we were in the area. Friday is going to be fun. Huh."

"Yeah it is. Now let's eat"

They sat down and ate. Sam couldn't really keep his eyes off of Andy. Even as she cleaned up. "Sam? Are you okay?"

"yeah I'm perfect. Why?"

"You keep on staring at me"

"Can't I look at my sexy girlfriend?" he said wiggling his eyes at her.

"Sam you have really got to stop making me blush so much"

"I like when I make you blush" he said wrapping his hands around her, Kissing her neck.

"Sam"

"huh"

"Bed now" She said turning around pulling him with her.

…

FRIDAY…

Oliver and Sam were at the grill working on the food. Traci, Sarah, Zoe and Andy were inside fixing the other food. The kids were in the yard playing. The other rooks, T.O or Tommy hadn't made it yet.

"This is going to be so fun. Everyone hanging out, outside or work" Traci said

"I know. And everyone gets to meet Sam's family" Andy said nudging Sarah

"Looks like everyone is here, Just in time to everything is done" said Zoe looking outside.

"Show time!" Andy said running out side. "Babe everyone is here" as she went to get some food to take outside.

"Showtime" Sam mumbled nervously

"Sam, she going to say yes." Oliver engorged him.

After everyone ate, They were all sitting around fire. Helping the kids make smores. Sam was thinking how is was going to do this. He walked inside to get a beer. Sarah follow.

"Sam"

"Yeah."

"Here and don't be nervous she is going to say 'yes'" She said handing him the ring.

Sam looked at it. Smiling. "Thanks Sarah."

"No problem little bro. I better get back out there before my kids set something on fire" She said going back out side.

Sam walked out on to the porch looking at all of his friends, family and his soon to be fiancé. He hoped. He sat down on the steps trying to calm his nerves looking at the ring.

"Sam, What wrong?" Andy said coming over to him.

"Nothing" He said pulling her down to his lap.

"Sam" she said giggling

"What?"

"You just shocked me. Pulling me down like that"

"You haven't even been shocked yet"

"What does that mean?"

"Umm…"

"Sam?"

"Andy I love you…"

"I love you too."

"Babe let me finish" he said gently squeezing her.

"Ok. Okay sorry. Finish"

"I love our life together. Thank god we finally together. We may have hit a few bumps but we are together..."

…

"Oliver look" Traci said

"It's Showtime" Oliver smiled

…

"…Andy I want to be your rock until we die, I want to be your safe and stable until we die. I want to wake up every morning beside you and go to bed every night beside you… Andy will you Marry me?"

Tears were running down Andy's face. She started to nodded first "yes, yes yes, YES!" She said pulling him into a kiss. Every clapped when she said yes

"Hand please" Sam said with happy tears running down his face also. He slipped his mother's ring on her finger.

"Sam it's beautiful"

"It was our mothers" Sarah said coming up.

"Sarah did you know about this?" Andy asked.

"Yeah I brought the ring"

"How long have you been planning this Sam?"

"Before he got out of the hospital" Traci said coming up.

"You knew too. Who else know?"

"We did" Oliver and Tommy said

"Sam you I can't believe you planned something like this" she said looking into his eyes

"I know I'm shocked my self" he said joking.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Now lets go make some smores!"

"Andy. Why sad?" Lilly came up to here still sitting on Sam

"Awe Lilly I'm not said I'm happy" She said putting her in her lap.

"Hey Lilly can you say Aunt Andy?" Sam asked

"Aunt Andy"

"Yeah that's right big girl"

"I wove you" Lilly said kissing Andy before getting down.

"Wow. That was awesome." Sam said couldn't believe what she just said.

"Sam I wove you"

…

_**So what do you think?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I enjoy all the reviews they make my day :D**_

…

Monday…

"Babe come on you have to wake up. We got to go to work" Sam said kissing her neck until she woke up.

"Why can't we call in sick? And just stay in bed all that?"

"Because we just had a long weekend, now come on. I'm getting in the shower"

"So what time do we have to leave?"

"2 hours."

"What why the hell are we up right now then?"

"Because I was going to take my sexy fiancé out for breakfast, Now come on" He said getting into the shower.

"Since we have so much time. Do you want to take a shower together?" she entering the bathroom.

"Do you really need to ask?"

After their 45min shower, Sam was waiting for Andy in the kitchen.

"Babe if you want breakfast come on!"

"Hold your horse" She said coming down the stairs.

"Let go."

"Where are we going to eat? Are you still trying to spoil me Swarek?"

"Like I've said before you deserve it. Now come on we are just going to diner"

They arrived at the diner. The waitress seated them. Instead of them seating opposite of each other they sat right beside each other. They order so now there were just waiting on the food.

"Sam I've got a question."

"Shoot"

"When did you start thinking about marrying me?"

"When we were at Sarah's, That was just me thinking then when I was in the accident and they almost didn't let you back that is when I knew I was going to. Why?"

"I was thinking about after our weekend with Sarah"

"Yeah I know Traci told me when I asked her if you were ready for this."

"Sam, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Here you go" The waitress said putting the food down. "I'm glad to see you guys like this."

"Like what?" Andy asked

"Finally together, seating like this. We have all been waiting for this to happen" She said walking away.

"Well I guess everyone knew that we would end up together." Andy said laughing.

They ate their food and went to the Station. They stared hand in hand until they had to split up before going to change. When Andy got done changing she walked out seeing Sam waiting on her. They walked into the parade room. Andy didn't take her normal seat in front with Traci. She stood with Sam with his arms around her.

"Alright coppers assignments are Nash-Collins, Diaz-Epstein, Williams-Peck, Shaw solo and McNally-Swarek desk. Now go server protect and stay safe… Oh and before I forget congratulations too McNally and Swarek that are newly engaged" Everyone cheers and came to congratulate them.

After every had told them. Andy turned to Sam. "Wonder why we are on desk?"

"What you don't want to spend the day with me?"

"Shut up, you know I do" giving him a kiss.

"It might be because if we are out on the street we won't be able to stop thinking about each other."

"True"

"Come on lets get to work, before he regrets doing this"

It was half way through the shift and it was slow. They had already done their paperwork, they had already had their lunch break which was fun. They were now back at the front desk

"Sam?"

"Hmmm"

"We need to talk"

"About?" he said kind of worried

"The wedding"

"What about the wedding?"

"We need to set a date" She said pulling out a calendar

"Okay, when do you want it to be?"

"That depends how long to you want to be engaged?"

"How long do people stay engaged before they get married?"

"I really don't know. So I guess we just figure this out for ourselves"

"Okay… Okay I have a idea"

"What"

"Close your eyes" putting the calendar in front of him.

"Okay eye's closer. Now what are we doing"

"You are going to choose the month we get married with your eyes closed" He said taking her hand "Now I'm going to hold you hand and you stop when want too"

"okay" She said giggling. Stopping her hand when it felt right.

"Open your eyes" Sam whispered in her ear

"Next month!"

"Looks like we will be married in a few weeks sweetheart"

"Looks like I need to start planning. I hope you don't want a huge wedding?"

"As long as your there it will be perfect"

"Stop I have to start making calls like now"

By the end of the day, She had Sam an appointment for a tux, her one for a dress, a place for the wedding which was going to be outside under a tent, a cake order and appointments for grooms men and brides made, She had the colors pick out too, and had the invites orders

"My soon to be wife is very talented" Sam said to Oliver who was just coming back to the barn

"Why?"

"Because I just planned the whole wedding in a short few hours"

"What you have already picked the date?"

"Yep July 14th"

"That is in a few weeks"

"I know. You guys have an appointment tomorrow for tux fitting, The girls and I have fitting the weekend. You need to call Sarah"

"I've already text her"

"Well I can't believe you pulled all this together. In such a short time" Oliver still amazed

"Well I have reasons too"

"Yeah and why is that?"

"Because I'm going to be married to sexy guy" Smiling at Sam

"Hey is it True the wedding is next month?" Gail said coming up

"Yes, we have a appointment this weekend to get dresses"

"Okay, wow I can't believe you planned all of it today"

"Yeah that is what I've been told"

"Okay guy. I know you are all amazed by my fiancé, but if you don't mind I would love to get home and eat" As Andy and Sam stood up to go change.

"Okay will see you guys tomorrow, I guess Sam and I have to get fitted tomorrow eh?"

"Yep" Andy said as she entered the girls locker room. Traci was in there getting dressed.

"Hey Andy, So why didn't you let me know about the date."

"Hey because we just picked a date and I had to make all the arrangements today also. And I didn't think I should tell over a text while you were out on patrol. Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad. I'm just shocked that you made all the arrangements today"

"yeah we have dress fitting this weekend, Maid of Honor!"

"I can't wait!"

"I know, I'm going to Mrs. Swarek!" She said with a ear to ear grin.

"Babe are you ready" Sam shouted in the room.

"Coming!... Got to go Traci I'll see you in the morning"

She walk out and reaching for Sam's hand as the left for the truck. Andy thought they were heading home, but Sam made another turn.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked confused

"To your dad's, we've got to let him know when he is giving you a way"

They got to Tommy's and had dinner there. Told him about the Wedding date and that he was going tomorrow to get a tux. When they got home they were both so tired and went straight to bed.

The next day…

The alarm clock was going off.

"Sam Swarek I swear if that is going off 2 hours before we live I will hurt you!"

"I'm sorry I forgot to reset it last night…owe!"

"I told you I would hurt you" She said giggling.

"Well we have enough time to have fun" He said rising his eye brow

"About that…umm"

"What?"

"Don't get mad, but I want to have a act of Celibacy"

"A act of What? What does that mean"

"I don't want to have sex until our wedding night"

"Why?"

"I want that night to be full of passion, and I want it to be special"

"Every time we do have sex it's have passion and it is special"

"I know but think of all the sexually attention we will have built up. Wait will be totally worth it"

"I really won't have any say in this will I?"

"We are talking about it. So you have say in it. But just think about it 3 weeks without sex we will be able to keep out hands off each other that night and the days after that. 3 weeks of sex to make up in one night"

"that does sound nice…Okay but you know it's going to be hard"

"Yes I know. But we can do it I hope" she started laughing

"Alright let's get another 30mins of sleep before we head to work"

…

_**Do think they can last 3 weeks without Sex? Review please they make my day.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So I a lot of people think that Andy and Sam won't make it lol. Let's see**_

…_**.**_

Two days later…

"Andy stop teasing! That is so not fair" Sam said drinking his coffee.

"What? I'm not teasing." She said getting her a cup of coffee.

"Andy your teasing look what you're wearing. And you're telling me you're not teasing?"

"I sleep in this. You have seen me in this before, So I'm teasing." She said kissing him

"That was before we stop having sex"

"Sam, just think about that night. Annd is we tease each other it be so worth it that night" She said kissing his neck.

"Andy" he growled "You need go get ready you have your dress fitting today. And if you don't stop this right now, I'm taking you up stairs"

"Okay" she said giving him one last kiss and walked swinging her hips as she went up the stairs, knowing Sam was watching her.

"TEASE!" Sam yelled up the stairs. As he heard Andy giggling

40mins later…

"Babe Traci is here." Sam yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, putting on make up"

"So Sam how is the whole no sex stuff" Traci asked

"She told you that…Wait You are her best friend why shouldn't I be surprise"

"So how is it"

"Its hell she is teasing"

"I am not" Andy said laughing coming down the stairs. "Traci you ready"

"yeah come one let go"

"I'll be out in a min"

Sam went and wrapped his arms around Andy's waist. "Where are you going to be so I don't worry"

"I'm not telling you. I don't want you trying to sneak a peek of my dress."

"I'm not going to try I promise." He said all grins

"That smile tells me that you will, but to make you feel better I will call you when I get there and text you the whole time and all you when I leave"

"okay" he said kissing her. "Hey I love you"

"I love you too, I'll be home in a little bit"

….

At the bridals shop.

"Alright Andy we already got out brides maids dress so let get you a wedding dress." Gail said

"No we have to wait on Sarah and get her fitted"

"I'm getting my dress fitting now, Andy now go find a dress"

"Sarah when did you get here?"

"While you were in the rest room, now go get a dress on and model it"

"I'm wait on you I need Swarek input" She said smiling at Sarah

"okay come on I'm all done"

…

50mins later…

"Andy you look beautiful!" Every one said. As she walked out in a dress that was form fitting and strapless, and bedded in swirls and a blue ribbon

Andy when to the mirrors, and started crying "Guys this is my dress"

"Good because in make my daughter beautiful" He dad said stepping into the shop

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I had to come and pay for your dress"

"Dad you don't have too, I have to the money for it"

"Andy I'm not letting you pay for your wedding dress, it is my problem to pay for you wedding and this is a part of it and I've been saving to pay for your wedding"

"Dad I love you"

"I love you too kiddo"

…. A Week later…

Andy and Traci were in the locker room after shift getting ready to go to the Penny.

"Andy why are so Jumpy lately?"

"Because every time I look at Sam, when he touches me looks at me a way I just want to forget the whole 'no sex' thing and jump him"

Sam approached the locker room door to get Andy, and decided to easy drop.

"Andy you can do this." Traci said

"No I can't I can't do it anymore"

Sam heard that and felt his heart sink. He stormed off the truck not wait on Andy and instead of going to the penny he went home pissed.

Back in the girls locker room "I was a stupid idea anyways. Before we could hardly keep out hands off each other."

"Yeah I know come on let's go find out men and go to the penny"

"Jerry where is Sam" Andy asked as her and Traci walked up to him

"He left he looked mad too. Did he not tell you?"

"No…umm… hey instead of going to the penny I'm going to see what is wrong with him I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said walking out the door

"Do you need a ride?"

"NO I'm just going to walk"

When Andy got home Sam was packing a bag. "Sam what are you going?"

"what does is look like I'm doing McNally"

"McNally, where the hell did that come from? Why are mad?"

"Oh well since I figured you can't do this anymore. I would leave" He said almost yelling

"Sam what the hell are you talking about"

"I overhead you in the locker room talking to Nash talking about our relationship say that you couldn't do this anymore. So I'm doing you the favor and leaving until you can find yourself a place"

Andy was hurt from what he had just told her, tears where just falling down her face. "you know you have no idea what we were talking about. I can't believe your leaving me without fighting" She said as she ran to the spare bedroom and slamming the door

"I know what I heard Andy" he said walking after her.

"Yes I was talking about us but I was not talking about ending our fucking relationship, Sam if your going to leave just leave I'll be out by tomorrow" She sliding down the door.

"then in lighted me what the hell you were talking about. I would really love to know what it was about" He said calming down talking to her through the door.

"If you already though I was going to leave you why do you want know now what is was about?" She said standing up

"Because of the way you're acting right now it's obvious I was wrong. Andy please talk to me I shouldn't of jump to conclusion."

"I was saying I couldn't to it anymore. I couldn't wait till our wedding night to have sex with you again" She said as she opened the door.

"Andy I'm so sorry. I should of listen to the whole thing before a walked out pissed"

"No you shouldn't have. You shouldn't have listen to the conversation in the first place"

"I'm sorry" he said kissing her temple.

"Sam what we have is all I've ever wanted so I would never give it up"

"I'm sorry I would never give this up either"

"you were going to tonight, just like in a blink of an eye"

"I'm sorry I was just made and things a said were in a head of the moment"

"Then why did pack a bag?"

"One its poker night, I need to calm down before I talked to you I didn't want to blow up on you like I just did."

"Okay… are you still going to poker night?"

"No…"

"why"

"Because we just had a fight and I'm not going to leave you like this. Have you ate already?"

"No"

"Come on, let's go fixing something"

They walked down to the kitchen, Andy hopped up on the countertop watching him.

"Sam?"

"Yes, babe"

"Do you think we can make it?"

"make what?"

"Not having sex and our relationship"

"Yes I think we can"

"How"

"For one our wedding night is going to amazing and any married couple fight and then they make up, And I'm going to fight for every step of the way."

"Come here"

"What?"

"I love you" She said slipping her hands around his neck. "Sam Swarek I love you and I never want to leave you"

"You are never going to leave me. I want to grow old with you"

"Your already old babe"

"I'm not that old!"

"whatever old man, but I still love you!"

"I love you too with all my being"

….

…the day before the wedding…

Andy wakes up in Sam's arm. She loved the feeling of this waking up in her mans arms every morning for the rest of her life. "Morning sleeping beauty" Sam said looking down at her.

"how long have you been awake"

"A while I've been watching you. Since this is going to be last time I see you till in the morning"

"Omg I'm going to be married tomorrow, we are going to be married"

"Yes that we will be"

"I really don't want to move but Traci will be here soon to rip be from you" she pouted

"Andy baby no will rip you from me after tomorrow and the next two weeks because we will be in the middle of the ocean."

"That does sound nice"

"Yes now get up before I don't let you leave."

30mins later…

"Andy I'm here come on you will see Sam tomorrow" Traci yelled from the kitchen

"We are coming down" Sam said coming down the stairs.

"Alright I've got Leo in the car we got to go drop him off with Jerry before we go to the hotel" she said walking out the door. Just as the door closed Andy came down with her bag.

"Traci is waiting for you in the car."

"Okay." She said putting her bag down by the door.

"What wrong?"

"This is the first night I'll spend not in your arms. I don't know if I can sleep tonight."

"Andy, you can to it. If you want to we can stay on the phone all night just listening to each other breath." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I like that. I'm going to miss you" she said kissing his neck.

"Getting in one last tease huh?" He said playing with her hair.

"Yep…I better get going before she comes in here" kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be in front of the church wait on you"

"I'll be in the dress coming too you." She pulling him in to one last kiss.

When they finally broke "I'll see you in the morning"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Sam walked her to the door and watch as she got into the car with Traci. He pulled out his phone and sent Andy a text.

_**Sam; I know you just left and it hasn't been 5mins, but I miss you and love you. I Can't wait to see you in the morning.**_

_**Andy; Babe I already miss you too. I love you more you could ever know. Tomorrow I will become Mrs. Swarek :D I'll call you tonight xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Sam; I'll be waiting xxxxxxx**_

…_**.**_

_**A/N**_

_**So what do you think? Next chapter will be the wedding :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay so I know I said this would be the wedding but someone threw out there about the bachelor and bachelorette party :D she there you go. I hope you like it. Wedding will be next**_

_**Bachelor and bachelorette…**_

…_**Bachelorette…**_

Traci and Andy had just dropped Leo off with Jerry. Andy thought they were going to pick up her dress but Traci didn't make the turn.

"Traci my dress"

"Gail got it. Her and Sarah are waiting for us."

"When did Sarah get here?"

"This morning, we have a surprise for you" Traci said smiling

"what?"

"You will find out"

"ohgod" she sigh

…_**Bachelor…**_

Sam had just got out the shower when he heard a knock. He threw on some sweat pants and when to see who was there.

"Sammy" Oliver and Jerry yelled

"What do you guys want?"

"Bachelor Party!" John said bringing in the beer.

"I don't want a party and knowing you guys there will be strippers involved and I don't want that."

"No strippers, Sammy, I don't feel like getting kicked out again" Oliver Said

"Then what are guys doing?"

"For right now drinking then poker" John said. "Sarah would kill me if there was strippers"

"Where is Sarah and the kids?"

"Sarah is with Andy and the kids are with Zoe" John said as he took a sip of his beer. "Oh and we have a surprise for you later"

"I don't want to know"

…_**the girls…**_

"Can you at least tell me when the surprise will be?"

"Sorry Andy no" Sarah said laughing

"Sarah you are so mean sometimes"

"yeah but you love me"

"yes I do"

Tracie walked in "Lets get her ready"

"Surprise he fixing to happened" Sarah said hugging Andy. "Come on we have to get you ready"

"Please tell we don't have any male strippers?"

"Better!"

"I don't want to know."

…_**the boys…**_

"Sam you need to get ready if you want your surprise" John said

"I'm not sure I want the surprise"

"Oh trust me you doo" jerry said

"Can I at least have a hint?"

"nope go get ready, and hurry I'm hungry" Oliver said.

_**Jerry; Sam is almost ready is she?**_

_**Traci; yep :D**_

_**Jerry; so are we just going to put blind folds on them and throw into the same room**_

_**Traci; yep but we can't keep them in there long, she want to wait until they are married to have 'fun' again**_

_**Jerry; then why are we doing this**_

_**Traci; foreplay ;D**_

_**Jerry; Gotcha**_

…

**Sam; what are you doing**

**Andy; getting ready the girls have a surprise for me. I told them I don't want a stripper**

**Sam; Same here. **

**Andy; wait the guys have a surprise for you and the girls and the guys have one for you. Something is up lol**

**Sam; well we will find out soon. GTG they are yelling at me. L**_**ove you**_

_**Andy; love you too xxxx**_

"Andy are you ready come on" Sarah said

"Coming"

….

"Sam hurry" Oliver yelled

"Dude keep it in your pants"

….

"Traci what are you doing I can't see anything"

"That is the point"

…

"Jerry what the hell"

"It part of the surprise"

…

"What the hell" the both said as the were pushed into the room

"Have fun" Traci and Jerry said.

"Andy?"

"Sam?" They said taking the cloth from their sight

"Traci was right" she said walking over to him

"About?" wrapping his arms around her

"This is better that strippers" standing on her tip toes to kiss him

"Yeah it is" he said walking backwards to a chair.

She straddled him "you know we aren't going to do anything till tomorrow right?"

"Yes I know, but… this will make tomorrow be really HOT" he said kissing her neck

"Yea it will" she said rubbing his chest making his shirt come up.

They had a very steamy make out session, and thing started to heat up very fast. Sam hand found itself on her upper thigh. Andy was leaving love bits all over him, she looked at him letting him know it was to keep going. Sam slid his finger to her under ware. "Andy your wet"

"DUH" She said kissing him

Just as he was going to put his finger into her the door flew open "Are you kidding me!" They both yelled.

"Nope now come on. You will get more tomorrow" Traci said

"I Love you, I'll see you tomorrow" She said kissing him

"I love you too, I'll be waiting" he said as she walked out the door.

"Jerry will be in here in a min Sam" Traci said laughing.

…

"Traci I'm going to kill you!" Andy said running into her hotel room jumping in a cold shower

"No your not, because I just made tomorrow more exciting"

…

"Jerry you are so not right!" Sam said running past him to get into the shower

"You loved it"

"Yeah I did" He said smiling in the shower.

…

A few hours passed. The girls were doing their thing and the guy were going their thing. Sam and Andy couldn't stop about each other.

_**Sam; I miss you**_

_**Andy; I miss you too, can't wait till tomorrow ;D**_

_**Sam; I know, I can't stop thinking about earlier**_

_**Andy; me too xD**_

_**Sam; what are you doing**_

_**Andy; drinking not trying to get drunk I don't want have a hangover when I marry the mad of my dreams xoxox what are you doing**_

_**Sam; Same but I'll be marrying the woman of my dreams.**_

_**Andy; I love you**_

_**Sam; I love you too**_

"Alright guys I'm going to lie down. I don't want to have a hangover when I get married tomorrow" Andy said standing up

"Andy it still early" Traci said

"I know but I'm tired, you guys enjoy yourself okay, I'll see you in the morning" She walked to her room and closed the door.

Sam said the just about the same thing to the guy and he went to his room and pulled out his phone, to call her.

"Hey you" She said answering her phone

"Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"fixing to go to bed, you?"

"The same"

"Good… Are you ready?"

"to become Mrs. Swarek? More than you know"

"Good, I love you"

Andy yawned "I love you too"

"You sleepy do you want me to let you go?"

"No I want to fall asleep listening to you"

"Okay"

"Good night I love you Andy"

"Night Sam I love you with all of my heart"


	13. Chapter 13

The Wedding day…

Andy woke up laying on her phone. She looked at it she was still on the phone with Sam.

"Sam?" she said in a sleepy voice

"Good morning McNally"

"You can't call me that anymore after today. How long have you been up?"

"I know I can't you McNally anymore because after today you will be Swarek. I've been up for about a hour."

"And you didn't wake me?"

"Because I like listening to you sleep."

"So glad you're not here right now. I'm blushing" she said getting out of bed

"I like it with you blush."

"Well then to bad you're not here."

"It was your idea not sees each other before we get married."

"It traditional and it would be bad luck to see each other"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I have to go get ready Oliver is yelling at me" he chuckled

"Yeah Sarah just came in the room I guess my day of getting ready to see you starts now."

"I'll see you at the altar. I love you baby"

"I'll see you there; I love you too, bye"

…

"Andy your almost done just relax" Gail said laughing

"Relax I have wax on my eye brow. Gail your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but seriously relax unless you don't want any eyebrows that will be a new look for you"

"Okay, Andy just relax it will be over before you know it" Sarah said holding her hand.

"Okay, Andy take a deep breath" Gail told her putting the strip on her eye. "one…two…Three."

"OUCH… holy shit that fucking hurt"

"Andy quit being a baby, that doesn't hurt as bad as getting shot does it"

"no" Andy said kind of pissed off.

"Look you are all done, now we can go get out nails done" Traci said laughing in corner

"I can't get my nails done I'm a cop"

"You're a cop that have the next 2 weeks off I think you can get your nails done"

"Come on lets go" Sarah said opening the door.

"Are we going to have enough time to get back here and ready?"

"Andy we wouldn't make you late for your own wedding" Gail said pushing her out the door. "Besides we are getting ready there."

"What about the kids, Sarah"

"Zoe is going to meet us there, and the kids will already be ready, we have every under control, so relax before we give you some vodka"

"I will not get drunk hours before my wedding"

"You won't now chill"

"Okay"

…

"What the hell are you doing Oliver, we have to get ready" Sam said coming into the room

"Sam chill, the wedding is 3 hours away, we have plenty of time to get ready"

"How can I chill, Jerry takes forever to get ready, we have Leo to get ready and we have to make sure you don't get any stains on your suit"

"If you don't chill Sam I'm going spike your coffee" Jerry said fixing coffee "And I don't take forever to get ready"

"Leave my coffee alone. And you take more time than Andy to get ready"

"Whatever Sam, come one I'll get ready and call Zoe to see how the kids are"

"Thank you" Sam said taking a sip of his coffee "Jerry did you do something to my coffee?"

"No, I'm getting Leo ready, so you finish getting ready okay"

"Okay…"

….

3 hours later…

"You ready pumpkin?" Tommy asked his daughter

"Yes, I'm nervous but I'm ready"

"It will be okay, You love Sam and he loves you"

"Okay let's get this party on she show" Gail said

"Okay let's go" Andy said smiling

They came up to the tent where her wedding was going to take place. She couldn't see inside, she wanted to see Sam before she went in. She was at the back of line and she stood to the side so Sam couldn't see her. Lilly and Leo entered first, then Amelia, Gail, Sarah then Traci.

"Andy you ready?" Tommy asked her.

"Yeah" She said still standing there.

"Come on, your making your man sweat" Tommy said nudging her.

Andy took a deep breath and walked into the tent. She was okay until she saw Sam in a suit. Tears started rolling down her face. "Andy you okay?"

"I'm great" she said smiling at Sam. "I'm fixing to marry the mad of my dreams"

Tommy made it to the alter. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Frank asked he was the one they wanted to marry them

"I do" Tommy said kissing her on the cheek and placing her hand in Sam's

"Okay Sam say what I say… I Samuel, Take you, Adriana, to be my beloved Wife…"

"I Samuel, take you, Adriana, to be my beloved Wife…"

"… to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you…" Frank continued

"…To have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you…" he said while his eyes were filling with tears

"… to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always…"

"…To be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always…" a single tear started rolling down his cheek.

"… I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

"…I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." He smiled at Andy and mouthed 'I love you' to her.

"Sam, do you take (Bride's Name) for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honors, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Okay Andy it's turn. Repeat after me… I Adriana, take you Samuel, to be my beloved Husband…"

'I love you too' she mouthed to him. "I Adriana, take you Samuel, to be my beloved Husband…" her voice started to break.

"… to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you…"

"…to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you…" tears started to fill her eyes

"… to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always…"

Tears started to roll down her cheek "…To be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times…and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always…"

"… I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

"…I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." 'our life' she mouthed to him

"Andy, do you take (Bride's Name) for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honors, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"rings" Frank said.

Sam turned to Jerry to get Andy's ring. Andy handed Traci her flowers and took Sam's ring.

"Sam as you slip the ring on her finger say… With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Sam slipped the ring on Andy's left hand and kissed it "With this ring I thee wed, Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment"

"Andy as you put this ring on Sam's finger say… With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Andy slipped the ring on his left hand "with this ring I thee wed, wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment"

"Sam you may kiss you bride" Frank said

"It about time" Sam said pulling Andy closer to him. Andy slipped her hands around his neck, their faces crashed into one another. Their first as husband and wife as full of passion, they broke for air when everyone started cheering for them.

Andy rested her for head on Sam's they were both laughing "I love you" She told him

"I love you too Mrs. Swarek"

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Swarek" Frank said clapping

Andy and Sam turned to their friends and family smiling. They walked out hand in hand. As soon as they were out of the tent Sam grabbed Andy for another kiss. When they broke for air he asked "When are we going to finish what we did started yesterday. Mrs. Swarek?"

"Soon, now come on we have pictures to get made so we can so our kids one day"

"Kids"

"Yes Sam kids, we have going to have little Swarek running around. But right now we need to get pictures done, have our wedding party then we get practice making kids"

"I like that idea"

…

_**What do you think? Review please**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry I haven't updated sooner I was working on my other story.**_

…

They took wedding pictures for 30 minutes and it was another 30 minutes until the wedding reception started.

"Andy come on we have 30 minutes we can do a quickie" Sam said wiggling his eyebrows

"We both know we can't do a quickie…So no you…we will just have to wait till we get to the hotel" She said pulling him in for a kiss. That Sam turned it into a deep kiss.

Andy broke the kiss and walked away from him look at him over her shoulder. "You're such a tease" he said running after her.

"I may be just wait till tonight…Now come on we have a reception to get too…" She said pulling him along with her.

They walked back to the tent where their wedding was. It was turned into where they were having their reception. Just as they approached Oliver stopped them.

"Okay guys ready for this?" he asked them.

"Yup…" the both said.

"Okay let me sent Jerry a text so he can announce you guy as you walk in… Okay get in there."

"Ready for this Mrs. Swarek?" Sam asked her.

"If I got you Mr. Swarek I ready for anything" She said walking into the tent.

"LADIES AND GENTAMEN LET WELCOME THE NEWLYWED MR. AND MRS. SWAREK!" Jerry said as they walked in.

Every clapped and cheered as they walked to the dance floor. Andy couldn't help but blush but she really didn't care who saw her blush she was happy.

"Do you know what song we are dancing too?" Sam whispered in her ear.

"Traci said it was going to surprise so I have no idea…"

"Okay guy here is the song for the married couple…"

The beat to song started, Andy intertwine her hands together around Sam's neck. Sam placed his hands low on Andy's back and started to dance.

_**it's like a storm**_

_**That cuts a path**_

_**It breaks your will**_

_**It feels like that**_

_**You think you're lost**_

_**But you're not lost on your own**_

_**you're not alone**_

_**I will stand by you**_

_**I will help you through**_

_**When you've done all you can do**_

_**If you can't cope**_

_**I will dry your eyes**_

_**I will fight your fight**_

_**I will hold you tight**_

_**And I won't let go**_

Sam stared to sing the song to Andy…

_**It hurts my heart **_

_**To see you cry **_

_**I know it's dark **_

_**This part of life **_

_**Oh it finds us all **_

_**And we're too small **_

_**To stop the rain **_

_**Oh but when it rains**_

_**I will stand by you **_

_**I will help you through **_

_**When you've done all you can do **_

_**And you can't cope **_

_**I will dry your eyes **_

_**I will fight your fight **_

_**I will hold you tight **_

_**And I won't let you fall**_

_**Don't be afraid to fall **_

_**I'm right here to catch you **_

_**I won't let you down **_

_**It won't get you down **_

_**You're gonna make it **_

_**Yeah I know you can make it**_

_**Cause I will stand by you **_

_**I will help you through **_

_**When you've done all you can do **_

_**And you can't cope **_

_**And I will dry your eyes **_

_**I will fight your fight **_

_**I will hold you tight **_

_**And I won't let go**_

_**I'm gonna hold you **_

_**And I won't let go **_

_**I won't let go **_

_**No I won't**_

When the song was over Sam looked into Andy's eye. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, Hey don't cry…" he said kissing her on her forehead.

Andy padded her eye's trying to ruin he make up. "This song was perfect" she said smiling

"Yeah it was. Because I will never let you go." Pulling her into a kiss, "I love you"

"I love you too…" She said noticing her dad tapping on Sam's shoulder.

"Can I break in for just one dance?" Tommy asked

"Not at all Sir… I'm going to the bar" Sam said giving her a quick kiss and handed her over to Tommy.

"Now it is time for the Father- Daughter dance…" Gail said

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go**_

_**Gonna tell you how much I love you**_

_**Though you think you already know**_

_**I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm**_

_**You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**_

_**You beautiful baby from the outside in**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again**_

_**Go on, take on this whole world**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_

_**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone**_

_**Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown**_

_**Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door**_

_**As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"**_

_**Your beautiful baby from the outside in**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again**_

_**Go on, take on this whole world**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_

They both had tears in their eyes…

_**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand**_

_**But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half**_

_**That makes you whole; he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man**_

_**I know he'll say that he's in love**_

_**But between you and me**_

_**He won't be good enough**_

"Sam Swarek is good enough for you…" he said kissing her on her forehead.

_**Your beautiful baby from the outside in**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again**_

_**Go on, take on this whole world**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_

"Andy you will always be my princess but now I've have to let you go so you can be Sam's Queen…" he said giving her a hug.

"Dad I love you"

"I love you too. Now I'm going to hand you back over to Sam before everyone sees me cry…" He said smiling her.

They walked over to the bar where Sam and Jerry were talking. Andy watched to see what her dad would order. She was happy to see it was water. Everyone went onto the floor dance as Sam and Andy stayed at their table. They were both tired of dancing. They just watched at their friends made fools of their self.

"I'm ready to cut the cake… What about you" Andy asked Sam.

"Let's do it."

They told their friends they were cutting the cake. The cake was 3 tower cake, white icing and blue decoration. They cut into the cake and got the piece they were going to feed each other.

Sam hand a look in his eye and Andy knew exactly what he was thinking about doing. Sam looked at Andy and smiled.

"Sam I swear to god if you do that I'm…" She was cut off by Sam shoving the cake in her face.

Sam laughed "What are you going to do…" He said kissing her on cheek eating some of the cake off her face also.

"I'm going to do this…" She picked up a bigger piece of cake than he shoved in her face, and she shoved it in his face. She busted out laughing.

"McNally…" he said wiping his face off

"Hey you can't call me that anymore. That isn't my name" she said getting a piece of cake off his face and eating it.

"Okay guys you need to go clean up. The party is over anyways so go clean up and have fun…" Traci said laughing at them.

Sam grabbed Andy's hand "Let go _Swarek"_ he said with dimples out. The went running to his truck that their friends decorator with "Just married"…"Andy and Sam"…"Swarek's"

They made it their hotel room in record time. As soon as the door was close behind them, Sam hand Andy shoved against the wall kissing her. "Just to let you know you are going to pay for the cake" he said wiggling his eyes.

"Umm…Can't wait" She said unbutton his shirt

To be continued…

_**So what do you guys think? Reviews make my day…**_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been trying to figure out how to do the 'M' scene (not really my thing) and I've been discouraged from my other story "5 Years" but I decided I'm not going to let people put me down. So I'm going to try my best on this story.

…

_They made it to their hotel room in record time. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Sam had Andy shoved against the wall kissing her. "Just to let you know you are going to pay for the cake" he said wiggling his eyes._

_"Umm…Can't wait" She said unbuttoning his shirt._

…

Sam's shirt was on the floor somewhere. He still had Andy against the wall, trying to touch bare skin but couldn't because of her dress. Andy laughed at his frustration.

"Oh you think this funny do you?" he asked and she nodded trying to not burst out laughing "First you shove cake in my face and now you're laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry you're just adorable when you're frustrated." Just as she got those words out of her mouth Sam turned her around to take off the dress. "Whoa!"

There were like a thousand buttons in Sam's mind to get the dress off of her. "Did you really have to go for the dress with a _thousand_ buttons on it?"

Andy turned around and smiled at him. "You're just having a hard time because you want it off so badly," she kissed him on the cheek. "Go fix yourself a drink and I'll handle the buttons, I have to use the bathroom anyways."

"Now I know we have only been married a few hours but isn't the husband supposed to take the dress off on the wedding night?" He asked

"Okay, I'll just use the bathroom and leave the dress on so my very sexy husband can take it off of me." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

Andy went into the bathroom and closed the door. Who was she kidding she didn't have to use the bathroom she was just nervous. She reached for the tool that Traci told her to use to get out of the dress. She undid ¾ of the buttons so Sam could undo the rest. She undid her hair so it wouldn't hurt when she laid down. She took one last look in the mirror before she opened the door.

Sam was standing in the small kitchen area with his back to her fixing both of them a drink. He didn't hear the door open up but next thing he knew Andy was wrapping her hands around his waist. Andy kissed in between his shoulders.

"Do you want your drink?" Sam asked, to stay in control.

"Nope." She said as her hands start to roam up and down his chest.

"Then what do you want?" He just had to ask that question but he already knew the answer.

Her hands started to undo his belt. "You."

With that Sam turned around. He cradled her face in his hands. "Baby you already have me." He kissed her, knowing what she really meant. He turned her around so he could finish undoing the buttons of her dress. Andy giggled when he did.

He moved all of her hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck while undoing to last few buttons. The dress dropped in a pool at her feet. Andy lean back against Sam, Because Sam decided he wasn't done with her neck just yet.

After a minute or so Andy decided he was done with her neck and turned so she was facing him now. She started at his pants. When they dropped Sam picked her up. She locked her ankles around his waist. Sam carried her to the bed and laid her down. Their hands where everywhere on each other, Andy leaned off the bed a little so Sam could undo her bra.

His hands went straight to her breast. While he was going that and was trying her best to get his boxers off. She wasn't so successful. Sam knew she was getting frustrated. He looked at her smiled full dimple grin.

"Problem?"

"I want them off." She said in kind of a whine.

"Patience." When he said that he one quick move he ripped off her lace underwear. "Better?"

"You still have those one" She said tugging at his boxers.

"God my _wife_ is hard to please," He got off the bed to take them off. "Better now?"

Andy just simple nodded. Sam decided is going to tease her some more. He started with a trail of kissed from her ankles up her leg. Sam could tell that she was getting hot and bothered from what his was doing. The last place he kissed was very low on her stomach. She let out a moan at the touch. He looked up at she nodded say it was okay. They had never done this before, Andy just though it was a little weird Sam has always wanted to do it but didn't want to make her to feel unconformable. So he never pushed her.

He started licking and sucking he heard he moan, which tuned him on even more. He heard her gasp when starting pumping his fingers into her. He felt her clench around his fingers, he knew then she was almost done for. When she finally let go Sam stay down there for a few more seconds.

"Oh my god Sam." She said breathless

Sam made his way back up to her, he kissed her. "So you liked it?"

"Are you kidding, I loved it." She said pulling him back to kiss her.

The next few hours they caught up from not being _together_ for 3 weeks. Sam was laying on his back and was on top of him at an angle propping her head up it her hand, while Sam drew random patterns on her back.

"You were right." Sam said smiling at her.

"About?"

"Our wedding night would be worth the wait."

"Yeah well I couldn't count on how many time I wanted to cave."

"Really? You were trying to count."

"Yeah I think after 15 I lost count," She giggled when she said that because the look on Sam's face was priceless. "Honestly I was waiting on you to cave."

"Well if I knew you wanted me to I would have but I knew this was important to you so I tried to keep calm. I've had a lot of cold showers in the past 3 weeks"

"Maybe I should have thought that whole thing through more, and how miserable we would be."

"Maybe but now we aren't. And we won't have to without this for the rest of our lives."

"Actually we will."

"Huh?" Sam said with a very confused face.

"When we have a baby, after its born we can't for 6 weeks. Or 9 months after that I will be popping out another one."

"Well I will definitely will not be turning you into a baby factory."

"Well good because I cut the line at 3."

"3 huh?"

"Yep… now would you like to start practicing making one?"

Sam looked over at the clock. He let out deep breath, "As much as I would love to we actually have to start getting ready to catch out flight."

"What! When is our flight?"

"In 2 hours."

"What why so fucking early? What in world were you thinking?" Andy got up and starting going through her bag to get clothes.

"I was thinking the earlier we get there and board the boat the more time we could spend in our room, and the only other flight would have us cutting it close to board."

"It's okay I just wanted to spend more time with you before we had to go back into the world." She said sadly.

Sam got up and wrapped his arms around her, "Babe we will have all the time in the world together. And once we get to Miami and get on the boat I will not leave the room until you want too. Okay?"

"Okay. Now let me go I have to get ready unless you want everyone seeing me like this," she giggled.

"I think not. Go get your butt ready and I'll put my suit and your dress in the bags."

"Okay."

Sam threw on a t-shirt and jeans and made his way to put their stuff back in their bags. Andy threw her hair up in a messy bun, put on jeans and shirt. They made their way down to the lobby where Traci was waiting for them.

Traci handed them their passports and plane tickets. She took Andy's dress, Sam's suit and truck keys.

"Thanks for looking after the house." Sam said.

"It's no problem. Now go before you miss the plane. The limo is waiting for you guys."

"Limo?" Andy asked.

"Your dad thought it would be a good idea." Traci said.

"It's really too much. I mean a limo."

"Your dad wasn't the only one who paid for it."

"Who?"

"The whole station."

"What, why?" Sam finally tuned in.

"Because we have been waiting forever for you guys so all the betting pool money went to this."

"Betting pool really? Who won?"

"Oliver and me. Now quit asking questions and get going."

"Okay bye see you in two weeks." Andy said as she and Sam walked to the limo.

The ride to the airport was nice. They cuddled with each other.

They made It through all the checkpoints. Just as they were about to board Sam started to get nervous. Andy could tell something was up.

"Sam you okay?"

"I have a confession."

Andy face was confused "What?"

"I'm scared of planes."

Andy tried her hardest not to burst out laughing but she couldn't help it.

"You think its funny huh. Well thanks for trying to calm me down."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck "Babe you will be fine, and I can think of a few ways of calming you down." Then she kissed him. "Better?" she asked pulling away.

"Yeah."

"Now come on, maybe we can get a blanket later." She said with a smile.

Sam just moaned at the thought.

…

_**A/N 2: Okay so I know it's been a while since I've updated. Been editing the story (Thanks to my beta reader) and I also have a full time job. I will continue the story but the updates will be slow coming.**_


	16. Chapter 16

They spent a blissful week on a cruise, enjoying their time together. They didn't want this to end but they both knew they had to go back to work. Andy decided it would be best to drive back so Sam wouldn't have to get on another plane.

_**Flashback…**_

_**The plane ride was bumpy; Andy could tell Sam did not like this. "Babe planes do this it's nothing to worry about."**_

"_**I know but I still don't like it,"**_

"_**Ladies and gentlemen we are coming up on a storm cloud. Please put on your seatbelts it will be a bumpy ride until we get around it."**_

"_**Does this always happen?" Sam asks nervously putting on his seatbelt.**_

"_**No but we will be okay. It won't be much longer till we get to Miami okay?" She said placing her hand on his knee.**_

"_**Kay," after he said that he heard her start to giggle. "And what do you think is so funny?"**_

"_**Who would think that bad ass Sam Swarek was afraid of flying and that for once I'm the brave one in this relationship,"**_

"_**I can't be superman all the time ya know." He said joking.**_

"_**I know but I like seeing you not always being a bad ass,"**_

"_**Hey I'm only a bad ass on the job,"**_

"_**True," She leaned over and kissed him, "Feel better?" She asked after breaking from the kiss.**_

"_**For now yes,"**_

_**End of flashback…**_

They both enjoyed their road trip back home. They stop at Sarah's before heading back to Toronto. They spend a few days there they didn't have to be at work till the following Monday. They enjoyed spending time with their family.

_**Monday at work…**_

"Let welcome back the Swarek gain, Sam and Andy Swarek, okay assignments for today are Collins/S. Swarek, Gail/Williams, Diaz/Epstein and A. Swarek your working with the D's today. Serve Protect and be safe."

They headed out of the room. Sam was waiting on Andy at the coffee station with a cup ready for her. She walked over to him smiling at him. "Thanks," she said taking a sip.

"You're welcome," leaning to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You be careful out there, okay."

"I will you have fun working with the Barber's,"

"Oh I will, so I'll text you for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch," he pulled her to him to kiss her on the cheek again, "Love you see you later."

"Love you too,"

The day was a pretty normal day. Andy had been going through a case file with Traci. Sam and Nick were bringing a guy into booking. Sam was fixing to go to find Andy with he heard his name.

"Sam, my office now." Best said

"Coming," Sam walked into his office, "Sir?"

"You might want to sit down for this," Frank said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think I'll stand,"

"Okay,"

"Frank what is going on?"

"I just got orders I can't get you out of."

"What kind of orders?"

"You're going undercover,"

"NO!"

"Yeah you are Sammy, I've made all the arrangements," Boyd said coming into the office.

"I've already told you I had things tying me down, So I'm not going!" Sam Yelled.

"Are you still fooling around with that rookie? Seriously Sam why can't you hit it and get her out of your system?"

Sam started to walk towards him but Frank jumped in the way, "Sam don't do it okay,"

"Just for your information that rookie will never be out of my system since she is my wife!"

"Wife you married her?"

"Yeah so I'm not going,"

"Sam, I'm sorry but if you don't go you're fired, these orders are from upstairs."

Sam placed his gun, belt and his badge on the desk, "I'm done then, I'm not leaving my wife!" He said walking out the door to locker room.

Andy's head snapped in the direction of Sam and heard Boyd "Sam are you really doing this?"

"Yes, I'm done!" He yelled walking into the locker room.

Andy and Traci shared a look with each other, "What the hell just happened?" Traci asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Andy got up walking to the locker room. She walked in seeing Sam take off his uniform.

"Sam what are you doing? You still have another 3 hours before shift is over,"

"I just quit."

"What why?" She said walking over to him.

"Boyd went to the uppers to put me under again and I have no choice to go so I quit," He said taking off his shoes.

"Sam you can't just quit you love this job,"

He pinched to bridge of his nose, "Yes I love this job but it does not compare how much I love you,"

"Sam I know how much you love me, but I'm not going to let you throw your career away. I love you too much to let you do that."

"Andy I don't know how long I'll be under, I mean we just got married."

"I know and if you do this job you will be willing to come home as fast as you can to your wife,"

"But I don't want to leave my wife,"

"I know, but think about when you come home." She said kissing him.

"You know I'm only agreeing to do this because of you,"

"I know, now go out there and tell them you're taking this job."

"Okay, I love you,"

"I love you too, I'll meet you at the truck."

Sam when and told him would do only on the condition he would be able to talk or see Andy every other check in, and if anything happened to her not matter how much longer he had left he would be pulled. Boyd agreed to those terms. He had 2 days to spend with Andy before he went under Frank gave them those day off and Andy an extra few days. They next 2 days they spent in bed together making love or just hold each other. The day he left was hard for them both. Boyd came and picked him up he still wasn't happy that Sam would throw everything away for a girl. After Sam left Andy was a mess Traci came to help her get through it. Gail didn't like the fact she was staying alone no one knew if she was eating right or even sleeping so Gail moved in with her until Sam got home.

_**3months later…**_

Andy was in the bathroom throwing up, Gail has just gotten back from the store.

"Andy, I'm home."

"Bathroom," Gail made her way to the bathroom finding Andy on the floor.

"Look I know it none of my business but I think you should take this because something is up with you being sick all the time," She said putting the pregnancy test on the counter.

"No Gail, it can't be that. It's just stress of missing Sam,"

"Then put my mind at ease and take it,"

"Fine," She got the test and took it. 5mins later they both heard a beep from the alarm they had set for the results. "Gail I'm scared, I mean Sam not here,"

"I know but we can get him pulled in heart beat and he would be thrilled if you are, not let's find out,"

Andy got up and when to the bathroom where she left the test. After reading the results she came out of the bathroom hands on her stomach, "I'm pregnant!"

"That's great Andy, Now we need to make you an appointment with a doc,"

"I'm calling now," she said picking up the phone to call, a few minutes later " I'm going to today do you think you can come with me?"

"Of course,"

They went to the doctor she was 12weeks; She went straight to Frank so he could get the message to Sam. Frank agreed they she could stay on the streets until Sam came back. She was partners with Nick that day. She told Nick about being her being pregnant, he tried his best to keep her out of trouble. They were called to a domestic call.

"Andy if things start getting rough you get out of her okay?"

"Yeah okay,"

Well things this get to rough, the guys shot Nick, she could get out there with her partner laying on the floor bleeding. She called for back-up as soon as she finished radio it in, they guy that shot Nick, turned to her and shot her. The bullets in the gone were cop killers. The both got hit the stomach, but Andy also got hit in the chest. Before Andy's world went dark the shooter was going to fire again but he fell to the ground. Standing behind him was Oliver.

Gail rushed over to her. "Andy, Please wake up come,"

"15-05 we need a bus a.s.a.p., two officer down, two officer down," Oliver said.

"Oliver she pregnant,"

Olive had fear in his eyes, "15-05 put a rush on that bus one of the officers in pregnant,"

"Andy come on wake up, I need you to wake up For Sam and your baby,"

"Gail when did she find out she was pregnant?"

"This morning, we went to the doctor shes 12 weeks, Oh god Nick," She said noticing Nick was lying there bleeding.

"I've got him you stay with Andy," Oliver said. Gail nodded in agreements.

They got to the ER, Andy was rushed back to surgery. Frank had already sent to message to Boyd telling him Andy was pregnant so he figured he would be here in the next day or two. Wrong.

_**Two weeks later…**_

Andy was still in a coma, Sam hasn't shown up yet. Gail and Traci sat beside Andy in the hospital room.

"Andy you need to wake up, Please!" Traci said crying.

"I bet she waiting on Sam to wake up," Gail said half joking.

"It's been two fucking weeks where the hell is he?" Traci asked pissed off.

Frank walked in, "I have a small assignment for one of you who is up for it?"

"What kind?" They both asked.

"To get Sam here," Frank said.

"No, he is making his choice to not be here so no I'm not doing it." Traci said pissed.

"I'm doing it," Gail said.

"Why Gail?"

"Because I would like to give him a piece of my mind. Where do I find him?" she asked.

Frank told her where the hang out was with Jamie Brennen.

She walked into the Alpine inn and saw him at the bar. She walked over to him. "Hey I'm Candy; Umm I'm having car troubles could you help me out?"

'I know that voice' he thought he looked up and saw Gail, He knew something was up for her to be here. "Yeah just hold on one second." Sam made his way to his boss told him we was helping out a girl with her car and would see him later.

They walked out of the bar, Gail turned and faced him and smacked him. "What the hell Peck!"

"You're a jerk you know that, Frank sent a pretty important message about your wife and you choice to fucking ignore it."

"What message I didn't get any message, Gail is she okay?"

"What do you mean you didn't get the message? When was the last time you talk to Boyd?"

"Today, Gail how is Andy?"

"That son of a bitch!"

Sam was panicking now, "Gail tell me what is wrong with Andy now!"

"Two weeks ago she founded out something and told Frank to tell you,"

"Okay what was it? Is. She . okay?"

"Two weeks ago she got some very good news but then she was shot, She is at St. Mike's come on," She said leading him to the car.

On the car ride over to the hospital he was pissed and worried. "Gail what is her condition?"

"She in a coma."

They arrived at the hospital, Sam ran to her room. He was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, Only family is allowed beyond this point."

"My wife is in a Coma, I am family!" He practically yelled.

"Wife name?" The nurse asked.

"Andy Swarek,"

"I'm sorry you're not on her list."

Sam was fixing to yell but Gail walked up. "He is on the list; S.S is what he is under. So you're going to let him go back to his wife, under stood?"

"Of course sorry sir,"

He walked in she was hocked up to all kind of stuff. He went over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm here Sweetheart, I'm here," Sam looked over her body his eyes fell on her stomach she had a small bump, and one of the machine was hocked up to her stomach. "Gail?" he said looking at her, which she followed him into the room.

"Two weeks ago the good news was she founded out she was Pregnant."

"What?"

"When we founded out we went to the doctor and we told Frank to get the message to you. We all thought you didn't want to come back, that's why I hit you."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"No, you are going to be her with Andy, I need to tell everyone you're back and explain. I will handle Boyd okay."

"Thanks,"

Gail walk out of the room to come face to face with Traci. "Is he here?"

"Yea, come on we need to give him this time with her."

"No he doesn't get to be with her. He should of came back 2 weeks ago."

"He never got the message Traci. We need to go deal with Boyd okay."

"I'm going to kill him." Gail shot Traci a look, "Boyd not Sam"

They went to the station told everyone about Sam being back and he never got the message about Andy. They called Boyd to come to the station later. Everyone was going to give him a piece of their mind.

_**Back at the hospital…**_

Sam just sat there holding her hand. He didn't know where she was shot so he felt safe with just hold her hand until the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Browning. I haven't seen you in here before and you are?"

"Sam Swarek, the husband."

"Ah, S.S on the list."

"Yeah, So what can you tell me?"

"She has come a long way in the last two weeks. She is breathing on her own more offend. That is a very good sign."

"Can you tell me where she was shot?"

"In the chest didn't hit anything serious and in the stomach. She was very lucky."

"She was hit in the stomach? The baby?"

"Surprisingly the baby was nowhere near where the bullet entered. It was fine during to whole thing. I guess it want to come into this world."

"Thanks doc." Sam said shaking his hand.

"If you need anything let me know." Dr. Browning said walking out of the room.

Being alone in the room again with Andy he started crying and talking to her. "Andy baby I need you to wake up." He took her hand in his. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I'm sorry I wasn't here when this first happen." He brought her hand to his forehead in his hand for support. "I can't live my life without you. So you need to wake up."

Sam felt safe enough now since he knows where she was shot he climbed in bed with her. He fell asleep holding her.

_**Back at the station…**_

Boyd walked into the station, wondering what was going on. He went to the parade room where everyone was. "So what's up?"

"Close the door." Frank said.

"Okay," so he did.

"Where is Sam?" Oliver asked.

"On the job you know that."

"Yeah we all know that, but I told you to pull him something with Andy came up and you didn't"

"No I didn't being he was finally getting somewhere. What came up with Andy anyways? Or was it she just missed him."

Chris and Nick had to grab Gail and Traci from jumping on him. They were both calling him every name in the book.

"Frank is this how you run you're house maybe I should report you. Them too almost jump a co- worker."

"You won't be reporting anyone." A female voice from the corner said.

"Peck, I'm glad you're here. Did you hear what you're daughter said?"

"Sit!" She said he did. "Do you have any idea what you did?"

"I'm trying to get a bad guy. So I'm sorry I Bambi didn't like that he didn't come back when she missed him."

"Yeah she missed him, but she dealt with it. She wouldn't have him pull just because she missed him she not that girl." Gail said.

"She in the hospital," Traci said.

"So she got herself in some deep shit got hurt so now she wants Sam?" Those cause him a smack from Noelle.

"Two weeks ago when I sent you that message she found out that day she was pregnant that same day she was shot now she is in a coma." Frank said pulling Noelle away from him.

"And because you decide not to tell Sam what was going on since you talked to him a few hours ago you are fired." Peck said holding out her hands "Badge and gun please."

"Are you serious? We are so close to getting Brennen I thought you would want that."

" Yes I am, but He would come home to his wife in a coma if she even makes in and maybe a baby. He needed to know two weeks ago." Boyd handed over his badge and gun and walked out.

…

Sam was now sitting in a chair beside Andy's bed because the nurse came in to check her. So he moved so they could have room. Then it hit him. He hasn't told Sarah. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 2.

"Hey baby brother how are you and my sister in law?"

"Sarah…" Was all he could get out before breaking down.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Andy."

"Okay tell me what is going on?"

"Sh… She is.. is in a coma, and pregnant."

"What?"

"Coma, pregnant" was all Sarah could make out.

"Okay, I'm on my way." When she said that Sam hung up the phone and held Andy till he fell asleep again.

…

On her way to Toronto she called Oliver. "Shaw,"

"Oliver what the hell is going on?"

"He called you?"

"Yeah tell me what is going on."

"3 months ago Sam went under. Andy was dealing with it. She told him to go if he didn't he was going to lose his job. 2 weeks ago Andy found out she was pregnant the say day she found out she was shot."

"Oh my god. Why am I being about this now?"

"We've been wait on Sam to come before we told anyone. Sorry I should of called you."

"When did Sam come back?"

"Yesterday. When Andy found out she was pregnant she told Frank to get the message to him. Boyd didn't give him the message we had to go and find him and tell him. He hasn't left he side."

"I'm on my way meet me at the hospital."

…

Over the next few weeks everyone took shift sitting with Sam and Andy. Andy was showing signs of a full recovery and the baby was still going and healthy. Sam never left Andy room. Their friends would bring him food which he barely ate. Only a few bits to keep in strength up for Andy.

Sam was lying in bed with Andy holding one of her hands. Traci was in the corner reading. Sam woke up to his hand being squeezed. He jumped and looked at their hands then looked up at her. Her eyes were opened.

"Andy!"

…

_**A/N; Sorry guys for the long wait. I didn't have a beta for the this chapter, Because I want to hurry and get the next one up. I proof read it and tried to find mistakes. The next one should be up soon.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N; This is also without a beta. Not that I don't want one. Its just that if I don't get this chapter out soon its going to kill me. This chapter is dedicated to my 9 years old cousin Zach Washburn. He died September 18 of a very rare brain condition. So to my little cousin Zach 'The blue power ranger' Washburn.**_

…

**Andy in Limbo**

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked herself looking around. All she saw white. "Am I dead?"

"No you're not" she heard. She looked to where the voice came from. She saw a small boy in a blue power ranger outfit.

"Then where am I?"

"You're in stuck in between." The little boy said.

"What does that mean?"

"You're not dead but you won't wake up."

"Why?"

"You're scared, "

"Of what?"

"What will happen if you go back or what will happened if you don't."

"And how am I going to figure out what I want to do?"

"Me."

"You? You're just a kid. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Yes me, I'm dying that is why I'm here. So I can help you."

"You're dying but you're just a kid."

"Come on I have something to show you." The little boy said offering his hand.

She took it and next thing she knew she was in a hospital room. Looking at the same little boy but without the power ranger outfit on. He laid there helpless looking weak and pale. She smiled at his name 'Zach the blue power ranger'

"I've been in and out of the hospital almost all my life fighting to stay alive but I'm tired of fighting."

"Zach I'm sorry. But why do you want to help me?"

"Because you are a real power ranger; You put away bad people every day."

"Thanks,"

"Now it time for the next step on our trip." He said holding out his hand.

"Where?"

"To see what will it looks like if you don't go back." With that Andy took his hand.

They went to a grave yard. "What are we doing here? And Why?"

"This is your funeral." He point to crowd in the distance.

Everyone came to the funeral, friends, family, coworkers and people she really didn't know. She could tell Sam was having a hard time with it. He showed no emotions but just looking into his eyes you could tell. The head stone said.

_**'Andy McNally Swarek**_

_**Beloved Friend**_

_**Beloved Daughter**_

_**Beloved Wife**_

_**Always put others first.**_

Now they were watching Sam. After Andy died he went back undercover and stayed. He lost himself in his op he started using drugs he didn't care anymore. "No Sam." Andy whispered as she watched him put a needle in his arm.

Now they watched Jerry and Traci having an argument. She was grieving over the loss of her best friend and he was mad that just found Sam dead from an overdose.

"All this is because of me?" She asked Zach.

"Yeah it seems like without you everyone will fall apart."

"I don't want see any more I just want to go back."

"I'm sorry we have to finish this journey first but it's almost over." He held out his hand to go to the place.

Tommy is sitting at Andy's and Sam's grave. Sam's head stone said

_**Samuel Swarek**_

_**Beloved son**_

_**Beloved brother**_

_**Beloved friend**_

_**Beloved husband**_

_**One of Toronto finest**_

Tommy sat there between both graves drinking. He had lost the two most important in his life. He didn't care anymore. So he started drinking again.

"Oh daddy," Andy whispered as tears fall. Zach takes her hand and now they are back in the white room.

"Do you want to go on the other tour?" Zach asks her.

"There is another one?"

"Yeah it's what it will look like if you decide to stay."

"No...I"

"You don't want to know what it will look like if you stay?"

"No I want to figure it out as I live it. But I do just want to know one thing about the future."

"Okay I'll see if I can answer it."

"What are Sam and I having?"

"A boy," he says smiling.

"Okay, so this is the door I use to stay?" She asked pointing at the only door they didn't look in.

"Yeah, I have to go so it was nice meeting you."

"Go? Go where?"

"I died a few hours ago so I'm going heaven."

"But you're so young." she was crying now.

"I know but I told you I was tired of fighting and I get to walk now and I can watch over my family from here and I will be one of your guardian angels."

"Okay thank you for helping find my way." She said hugging him. When she stood up he was gone. She walked to the door and walked in.

She woke up and she is in a lot of pain. She looks around the room, Traci is on the couch reading and Sam is sitting in the chair next to her holding her hand. She hears beeps from the machines and she hears the heartbeat of her little boy. She decides now is the time to let people know she awake. She squeezes Sam's hand. He looks down at her hands then looks at her Bambi eyes.

"Andy!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I'm super sorry I took so long to update. Work has been crazy with the holidays. I'm going to _try_ to update more often now. Just so you guys know 5 years is now complete. I started writing a new story I just don't know a name for it yet but it will be up soon.**

**Happy belated Holidays. **

**Disclaimer; Don't own Rookie Blue just my ideas.**

* * *

When Sam said Andy's name Traci looked up and saw her eyes. Traci ran to go get a doctor. A doctor came in the room a few minutes later.

"Nice to see you have decided to wake up Mrs. Swarek," the doctor said while checking her vitals. "Are you in any pain?" She nodded her head no. "Okay in a few minutes I'm going to remove your breathing tube."

She nodded her head that she understood. The whole time she was holding Sam's hand tight. Like the doctor promised, the breathing tube was removed. She couldn't talk at first. Sam got her a glass of water.  
"You have no idea how glad I am to those Bambi eyes," he said kissing her head.

"Oh believe me I know." Sam looked at her, confused. She saw the confusion on his face. "I'll tell you later. How long have I been in the hospital?"

"A month. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was partnered with Nick, how is he?"

"Fine, he is already back on desk duty."

"I remember Nick getting shot then me in the stomach. Oh my god I'm pregnant, how is the baby?"

"Baby is fine, I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Sam I didn't want you to lose your job. How mad is Boyd that you had to leave early?"

"Boyd actually got fired. And I really don't care because I told him before I took this job that if anything happened to you I was to be pulled out and he didn't."

"Huh?"

"When you went to Frank to send me the message about you being pregnant, I never got it. So I didn't know about you being pregnant or being in here for 2 weeks until Gail basically dragged me out of the job."

"Of course Boyd would keep that from you."

"Yeah at least we don't have to deal with him anymore. I'm just glad you're awake."

"Well I couldn't leave you and our son-on-the-way."

"Son, so you think it's a boy?"

"No I know it's a boy."

"And how do you know that?"

"I'll tell you later, will you just lay with me for a while?"

"Of courses I will." He gets in the bed with her. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too. "

They both fell asleep getting the best sleep they had in a while ( besides Andy for being in a coma). A few hours later Sam laid there watching Andy. When she started to wake he started laying butterfly kisses on her face.

"Sam?"

"Humm?"

"Do you believe in Limbo?"

"I don't know I've never thought about. Why?"

"I did."

"You were in limbo?"

"Yeah. "

"Well do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, it's like a memory."

"Would you like to tell me?"

"As long as you don't think I'm crazy. "

"Andy, you are crazy... Owww I was kidding! I promise I won't think you're crazy."

She told him about Zach and how her being dead affected all the people they cared about. Everything from her funeral, her dad, Traci and Jerry, and him overdosing in a UC.

"Wow… You saw all that?"

"Yeah, it was hard to watch all of it. To know what would have happened if I didn't fight to come back. I knew when I was at my funeral I had to come back to you and our very extended family."

"I'm very glad you came back to us. You are my life I don't know what I would do without you…Wait I do now."

Just as she was going to say something the doctor came in. "It looks like everything is looking good for you and the baby."

"Good when can I go home?"

The doctor chuckled. "You just woke up from a two week coma."

"I know but I want to go home."

"I'm sorry to tell you it's going to be a while. Your pregnancy is high risk right now. So you are going to be here for a while."

"WHAT!"

"Andy, calm down. You over reacting like this isn't helping."

"Listen doc. I HATE hospitals, I don't want to be in here any longer than a few days."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swarek but this is best for your baby. I am arranging a room that will be more comfortable for you guys."

"How is it going to be more comfortable than my own bed? Please let me go home and be on bed rest." She pleaded with the doctor.

"I'm sorry but you are still healing from a GSW to the stomach which is where your baby is, so no you can't just be on bed rest. We are moving you to a bigger room. I'll be back in to check on you before they move you."

Andy went to argue but Sam cut her off. "Thanks Doc." When the doctor walked out of the room, Sam looked down at Andy. She was giving him an evil look, he chuckled and said, "babe it's for our _son_. So it's for the best."

She huffed out "I know."

He kissed her on the head. "Good. Now would you like to let me know how you know we are having a boy?"

"Well…"

"Andy! Thank God you're up!" Gail said rushing in. "Traci just called me and I rushed over here."

"Gail you didn't have to rush over here. Where did Traci go anyways?"

"Yes I did. She went to get Sarah."

Andy turned to Sam. "Sarah is here?"

"Yeah I called her after I got here. I knew if she found out from someone else we would never hear the end of it."

"And he is right. I was actually pissed no one called me when it first happened," Sarah said coming in the room with Traci.

"Sorry I haven't updated the emergency contact and put you on it yet."

"It's fine. Oliver got a piece of my mind."

"Now I would have loved to see that." Andy smiled.

"So I'm going to be an Aunt?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"The only people that knew were Gail; she was the one that thought I was. Frank so he could get the message to Sam and Nick because he's my partner. I didn't want to tell anyone till Sam knew."

"It's okay Andy. I understand. I'm just glad you are okay and my new niece or nephew is okay."

"Nephew, you guys are getting a nephew."

"The doctor can tell this early what you're having?"

"No I just know."

Gail was about to say something when a nurse came into the room. "Sorry guys but we are fixing to move her. The only person that can stay is Mr. Swarek."

Everyone said their goodbyes and that they would come see her later.

The new room was bigger and had a bigger bed, a couch and a private restroom. It was also off of the maternity floor. Andy talked Sam into cuddling with her in the bed; _'If I can't have my bed I want my husband to hold me.' _

They were laying there for a few minutes before Sam broke the silence.

"Sweetheart."

"Wow and here I thought I was the one that was allergic to silence."

"Yeah well for 4 months I haven't heard your voice and I missed it. I missed you."

"And I've missed you too."

"I have a question." Andy nodded her head for him to go on. "How do you know we are having a son?"

"Zach told me."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "How did Zach know?"

"He asked me if I wanted to see my future. I told him no but I did want to know what we were having. And he told me. You think I'm crazy right."

"No I don't think you are crazy. So we are having a boy." He said with his dimples showing.

She giggled looking at him with his dimples out. "Yes we are having a boy. So I have an idea that I want to ask you first."

"Okay."

"For his name I was thinking Zachary Samuel Swarek. You can totally say no it was just an i…" She was cut off by Sam kissing her.

When he pulled away, "I think it's a great idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah." His phone went off. He had a text from Oliver saying he has clothes for him. He sighs before he told her. "I have to go get my clothes from Ollie."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere. But you can bring me some juice."

"Anything for you. I'll be back in ten minutes tops okay."

"Take your time."

He leaned down to give her a kiss. "Ten minutes tops. I love you."

"Love you too."

…

Sam met Oliver to grab his stuff and went to the store to get Andy some juice.

Five minutes after he left Andy's door opened with a familiar female voice. Monica.

"Sammy what did you do this time…Oh… You're not Sam. Wh…Where's Sam?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys guess what! A new chapter!**

**A/N; Thanks you guys for the support. I know in the ****beginning I made a lot of Grammar mistakes and I apologize to for that. So thank you to RBCrazyFan for that. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer; No right to Rookie Blue (If I did I wouldn't be on just for the stupid summer.)**

* * *

"He went to the store. He should be back soon."

"God Andy I'm so sorry I just barged in here I thought you were…"

"Sam?" Andy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I need to read the file more clearly before I come in here expected you to be Sam. I guess congratulations are in order for the two of you."

Yeah. Thanks. But it's no problem to come in here."

"Okay. So what brings you in here? You're not sick are you?"

"I was shot…"

"Oh God are you okay. How did Sam take it?"

"I'm okay not just woke up from a coma. We really haven't talk about how Sam is taking it right now."

"Wow. How long were you in a coma?"

"A months. But now I have to stay in the stupid hospital for a while."

"Why?"

Andy didn't know if she should be telling her husband's ex about them expecting a baby. "Well before I was shot I found out I was pregnant. I was shot in the stomach."

"Oh my word, are you okay. How is the baby?"

"Baby's good."

"Good. So how did Sam take it about him being a daddy?"

"I didn't get to tell him."

"Why not?"

Andy told her about him going under and not finding out anything until two weeks after her being in a coma.

"Wow."

"Yeah. So since I'm here I'm going to check your vitals okay."

"Yeah," a few moments later. "How long have you known Sam?"

"Since he was a Rookie. He was covering a case I was a nurse on. Why?"

"Just wondering."

They started talking about stuff they had in common. Like there were friends or could be friends.

…

It took Sam longer than he thought it would. He decide to get her favorite soup from the deli down the street. On the way back up to her room he was cursing himself that it took him to long. He was prepared for anything when he approached the room; except two people laughing.

He opened the door. "I'm sorry it took so long but… Oh… Hey Monica."

"Hey babe it okay. I told you to take your time."

"Hey Sam. Congratulations on both accounts."

"Thanks."

"So I have to get back to work. I'll come back later to check on you." She said giving Andy a hug.

"Thanks Monica."

"Bye."

Sam just looked at the exchanged confused. After she left he spoke. "So?"

"She thought it was you in here. She was shocked it was me. She happy that you're happy."

"You guys good?"

"Yeah I guess. What's that?" She asked pointing to the bag in his hand.

"Soup."

"For me?"

"Not everything is for McNally." He teased her.

"Hey I'm not _McNally_ anymore. It's Swarek; Say it with me _Andy Swarek_." She teased him back.

"Just double checking to see if you knew that. But hey since you're Andy Swarek this is for you." He said putting the soap down.

"Thanks you."

"Anything for you sweetheart."

She smile to the _sweetheart_ part. She loved him calling her sweetheart it made her heart explode and stomach flip flop or was that the baby.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Short I know. Leave me a review (I love them). If you guys have any ideas at all I would _Love_ to hear them.**


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks had passed. The doctor had finally talked Andy into staying in the hospital until she was due. She didn't want to take any chances and it would be the best for her and Zach. But that didn't stop her from going crazy with being in the hospital. She was also starting to feel very hormonal.

After about a month and a half Sam started to act different. She just couldn't put her finger on it. He was also talking to Monica more. But she didn't think anything of it. She and Monica were becoming friends; Or so she thought.

Sam had just stepped out of the room for moment when his phone went off, saying he had a new text from Monica.

'_Night under the stars is all set up. Roof top at 8'_

The tears started up in her eyes. Next thing she knew the door was open and there was Sam coming in. She grabbed the closest thing to her (which was a vase) and she chucked it at him but she missed him by a few inches.

"What the hell Andy?" He looked down at the mess then out the door at the nurses and said, "it's okay guys. I'll get it," and closed the door. He looked back at Andy, she had tears running down her face and a look of hurt, betrayal, and pissed on her face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

He caught the next thing she threw at him. His phone. He thought okay whatever she is pissed about came from his phone. He read the text she obviously had read.

"Oh." _Oh _was all he could say.

"Oh. That's it! Are you serious Sam? Your pregnant wife is in the hospital, and she reads that text you get from your ex and that is all you can say?"

"Andy…" was all he could get out before she threw a pillow at him.

"So since I'm pregnant and in the hospital you decide this is the time you want to cheat on me? With your ex!"

"Sweetheart.." was all he could get before the door opened. It was Monica.

"Hey guys so I'm just checking on everything."

"You can walk back out that door. You home wrecker!" Andy yelled at her. Monica looked so confused out her outburst.

"Andy listen to me! Please!" Sam pleaded.

"No!"

"What is going on?" Monica whispered to him. Sam handed her his phone. "Oh!"

"Funny he said the same thing." Andy laughed bitterly.

"You didn't tell her?" Monica asked.

"Tell me what. That you guys want to be together? Go ahead be my guest."

"God, Andy no. That's not…"

"Save it I don't want to hear it. You guys need to leave. I…I can't handle this," she said turning away from them holding her stomach.

Monica left knowing she couldn't fix this only Sam could. He stood there for a moment before he started picking up the glass out of the floor. He threw a couple of towels down to dry up the water.

He took a deep breath before he went to tell her what was going on.

"Sweetheart…"

"Sam I told you to leave!" she choked out in her crying.

"I'm not is all a huge misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? Your phone doesn't lie Sam. So how long has it been going on?"

"Yes a misunderstanding. Monica and I have been planning something for about a week now."

"Yeah a night under the stars, go have fun on your date."

"I can't have fun if my date is pissed at me and she doesn't even know the whole story."

Andy just looked at him confused.

"Sweetheart, Monica was helping me set up a date night for us. She had it approved from your doctor and set everything up."

She was so embarrassed. She pulled the covers up over head. "You must hate me now."

"No, no, no. Andy I could never hate you," he said pulling the covers down so he could see her face.

"I just accused you and Monica of having an affair. God Monica must hate me."

"No she doesn't. She knows like I do, it's the hormones."

"God you need to stop reading those books." She smiled a little. She actually loved the fact he read those books.

"What? I can't help it if I want to be prepared for everything."

"I'm sorry for throwing a vase at you."

"Luckily I'm a cop and have quick reflexes…Oww… You're abusive today…Oww… Sweetheart, it's okay. I was just kidding. You are always forgiven when it comes to me."

"It's just that being stuck in this room really is killing me!"

"Hint, night under the stars."

"I feel so horrible now. You and Monica set this up for us and I turned into the bitch from hell."

"Hey you are not even that. You're pregnant so you're hormonal. Now is it okay if Monica comes in here to help you get ready?"

"Yeah."

Monica came back into the room. Andy tried to say sorry but she just brushed it off. She got Andy into a beautiful maternity dress. Andy hated the fact that she had on this dress but still had to stay in the stupid wheelchair.

Sam had left as soon as Monica got back so he could go get ready.

"Okay so since you're really supposed to be on bed rest your doctor assigned me as your personal nurse tonight," Monica told her on the way up to the roof.

"Thank you."

"Now you guys are going to know I'm there but I won't be seen okay."

"You don't have to do that."

"Hey you guys are the ones that are married. Okay here we are."

"Oh. My. God."


	21. Chapter 21

**So here is a new chapter. Sorry to make it look like in the last chapter that Sam was up to no good. He just wanted it to be a surprise from Andy. **

**I forgot about how a long Andy was so I just kind of guessed from reading the other chapters. I hope you guys like.**

**I don't own Rookie blue but I own my thoughts :D**

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Andy said as she took in what she was seeing.

There, in front of her was Sam and a table for two, with candles light glowing everywhere and of course the stars. Soft music playing in the back ground.

"_Sam." _She said, breathless.

Sam crossed to her in a matter of seconds, kissing her with everything he had.

When they broke when air became too great. "Sam it's beautiful."

"Not as much as you." When he said that Andy shook her head.

"I'm not beautiful Sam. I'm huge."

"You're right." She gave him confused look. "You are not beautiful, you're gorgeous."

A huge smile broke out on her face. She could not get enough of him. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He gave a quick kiss. "Now come see what I have planned for us."

He planned everything. They had a romantic dinner that was steak, salad, and potatoes. He even went all out with dessert, chocolate covered strawberries. For their drinks they had sparkling grape juice.

Now they were holding hands looking up at the stars. Andy really wanted to dance with her husband.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we dance?"

"Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Ask Monica but I really want to dance with you."

"OK, I'll go ask." He gave her a quick kiss. He was back in a matter of seconds. "Okay lets get you out of the wheelchair."

"We're going to dance?"

"Yeah, Sweetheart we are going to dance but only for a few minutes."

"Okay."

They just started dancing. Sam was telling her how beautiful she was, when all of the sudden Andy screamed out in pain.

"Andy? What's wrong."

She looked down at her feet where there was a puddle and back up at Sam. "I..I think m…my water broke."

Panic flashed in Sam's eyes. It was two months early for this to happen. "Monica!" he yelled. He got Andy back to the wheelchair quickly.

"What?" Monica asked quickly approaching.

"Andy's water broke. It's too early."

Monica quickly got them inside and to Andy's room.

Sam was panicking so was Andy. They both knew it was early.

"Guys take a deep breath. It is okay for this little guy to come early due to trauma. Everything is going to be okay."

They calmed down and let Monica finish looking at Andy. She stepped out of the room then stepped back in.

"Guys Zach will be here soon."

* * *

**Love it hate it? Review make my day.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So here the next chapter. I also think it may be the last. It's hard to continue this story because of the still raw emotions of my cousin Zach. (maybe I shouldn't of dedicated this story to him when he passed. Too late now) A few weeks ago would of been his 10th birthday. (Sorry I'm being mopey)**

**On the bright side I'm working on another story. In that one I won't make Luke a bad guy (cuz I really like Luke just not with Andy) or have Boyd in it.**

**Own no right's no Rookie Blue...**

* * *

Labor for Andy went fast. Monica and her doctor were surprised at how fast, considering the injury six months ago.

Now she is lying in her hospital bed with her husband holding her while she is holding their son. "I can't believe it."

"What's that?" Sam asked as he places a kiss on her temple.

"We have a _son_. I mean I knew that this would happen once we got together but _we_ made another human. I mean that's _big_."

"It is. But you know what, we can do it because we have _each _other and our friends."

"That we do."

"Speaking of friends, you want to clue them in that Zach is here?"

"Sure but they can't come till tomorrow because I want this time with my family."

"Anything you want."

Sam called Monica in to take the Swarek first family picture on his phone. He sent the picture out to everyone but told them they want to have family time right now. The next day everyone showed up to meet Zach. Everyone was in awe when they saw how much Zach looked like Sam.

The new family stayed in the hospital for two more days. Andy was excited when she walked out the hospital doors and got in the truck to go home.

The first week went by fast. Sarah decided to stay and help with the family. Andy loved it because she knew once Sarah left she wouldn't be this relaxed for a while or have any alone time with Sam. Three weeks later Sam had returned to work because technically he hadn't worked in almost a year and it was time to get a checkup for . On the way back home she decided to stop by the barn to see everyone.

When Andy approached the front desk she noticed it was a new rookie.

"How can I help you ma'am?" the new rookie asked.

Andy wanted to test the new rookie. "Is Officer Swarek here?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't give that kind of information."

Andy smiled at her and pulled out her badge showing it to her. "You did real good Price."

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm the new rookie so I don't know everyone yet."

"It's okay. So is Swarek here?"

"No ma'am he is out on patrol with officer Shaw."

"Please call me Andy until I come back.

"Okay I can do that. What should I call you when you come back?"

"Swarek."

The new rookie blushed a little. Since Sam has been back she has had a little crush on Sam. "Wow you're the other half?"

"Yeah that would be me," and that moment Zach decided to start babbling. "And this little guy," she said getting him out of the stroller.

"He's a doll."

"Thanks. Hey can you let us in, he needs to be change."

"Yeah sure. I'll call Officer Swarek to let him know you're here."

"No, don't, I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay. Nice meeting you."

"You too."

Andy made her way to the locker room knowing there wasn't a changing table in the restroom. She walked in and there was a new but somehow familiar face in the locker room.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is for employees."

"Technically I am." Andy pulled out her a badge once more.

"Sorry, I've haven't be back here long and you weren't here when I left."

"It's okay I just came for a visit but he needs to be change. So you used to work here?"

"Yeah most of the TO's and I went through the academy together."

"Ah. So you probably know my whole family so to speak."

"Huh?"

"Most of the TO's were rookie's when my dad was here and…" as she started to change Zach.

"Wait McNally? Wow it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Huh?"

"You probably don't remember me but after your umm mum we spent some time together until I went to S.W.A.T."

"Marlo?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I knew you looked familiar."

"Yeah, wow look at you. A cop, married and a mom. Look how handsome he is. What's his name?"

"Zach thanks. He looks just like his daddy."

"Let me guess Swarek?"

"Yeah you know Sam?"

"We did go through the academy. And he is a dead ringer for Sam. The hair and those dimples."

"I know. I'm in over my head if he had his daddy's charm."

"I bet you will be. So how long have you been with Sam?"

"About two years we are coming up on our first wedding anniversary."

"Wow. Back when we were rookies we all thought Sam would never get married or settled down."

"He has changed a lot in the last few years."

"I've seen."

Andy finished changing Zach and looked at her watch. "Well maybe we can catch up soon, but I've got to go see Traci before Sam gets here."

"Yeah good seeing you Andy."

"You too Marlo."

Walking out of the locker room she went straight to Traci's office. "So I hear there is new hot detective."

"Andy?!"

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?"

" I need to ask you for a huge favor."

"Go."

"Our wedding anniversary is coming up."

"I'm aware."

"We haven't had any _alone_ time in almost year. And he was really great while I was in the hospital.

"Ew! I didn't need to know that. Okay so where are you going with this?"

"Watch Zach for us?"

" Honey you didn't have to ask."

"So you will?"

"Of course, how long?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to talk to Sam. A night or the longest the weekend. Is that okay?"

"Yeah just let me know okay."

"Yeah."

They settled for some small talk until Andy _felt it_. Sam had just come into the building and she started smiling like a fool.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Watch."

When Sam came into the building he _felt it_ too. He started smiling and walking through the bull pen. Andy got up and went to the door.

"One…Two… Hey you looking for someone?" she said with a smile.

Just as Sam walked near the detectives he heard her voice. "Yeah my gorgeous wife."

"Maybe I can help you find her."

"Oh I bet you can." He pulled her to him and kiss her quick on the lips. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"We are both healthy. Zach is a little ahead of schedule which is good."

"That's my little man."

"Hey so I wanted to talk to you before you go back out."

"Okay. Traci you got him?"

"Yeah go."

They walked quickly to an interview room.

"What's up? Are you really okay?" Sam asked as soon as the door was shut.

Andy laugh a little "Yes babe I'm okay. I wanted to run something by you."

"Okay. Go."

"So in 3 weeks is our wedding anniversary."

"I'm aware."

"What do you say about a night _alone,_ just the two of us?"

"I think you've already talked to Traci right?"

"Yep."

"So I say instead of a night we take the weekend?"

"Really?"

"Really." He pulled Andy to him and kissed her hard. They broke when air became too great. "It's been a really long time." He said kissing her neck.

"Oh I know." She said letting her cup him. She giggled "and feel."

"You better stop now." He warned her and lightly bit her neck.

"Why?" She asked as she started to rub him.

"Because it hasn't be six weeks and we are at work."

"Okay," She said with one last rub and bite to his neck.

Sam groan as she pulled away. "I've got to get back to work."

"Yeah have fun with Ollie." She said teasing.

"Wow thanks."

"What?"

"That worked better than a cold shower."

She giggled and kissed him one more time. "Walk me back to Traci?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way. So are we going to stay home or go out for our anniversary?"

"I haven't decided yet. What do you want?"

"As long as you're there I'm good."

"You're such a dork sometimes."

"Yeah but I'm you're dork." He said all dimples

"True." She said busting out laughing.

"Thanks for watching him Traci." Sam said getting Zach.

"No problem. Everything good?"

"Indeed." Sam and Andy said at the same time.

"Alright little man, daddy has to go back to work but I'll see you and mommy at home." He said as he placed Zach in Andy's arms.

"Bye I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in a little bit." He kissed her quickly.

"Sammy come on quit smacking on the wife!" Oliver yelled from the bull pen.

"I'm coming Ollie." Sam kissed Andy one more time. "See you at home."

Andy turned to Traci. "So?"

"We will take you up on the weekend." She told Traci with a twinkle in her eye


End file.
